Down to You
by Miss McGuiller
Summary: EM HIATUS, SENDO REESCRITA.
1. Voltando á Hogwarts

CAPÍTULO 1- VOLTANDO Á HOGWARTS!!!

"A cama era extremamente aconchegante. Virgínia Weasley acordou nem um pouco animada ou bem disposta. Fazia um mês que estava em Hogwarts novamente. Se levantou e abriu as cortinas de veludo vermelho que escondiam a sua cama. Deu uma rápida olhada em volta e viu que as suas quatro colegas de quarto, Amy Evans, Luana Standart, Carol Novak e Bárbara Campbell ainda estavam dormindo. Deu um sorrisinho. Finalmente iria poder aproveitar o banheiro só para si.Quando inventava de tomar banho, Gina era a última que conseguia entrar na ducha fria. Ela estava vestindo apenas uma camisola de alças até o meio da coxa, velha e batida."

"Gina estava um pouco pálida. Passara o verão inteiro escutando:"

" Nossa, como Harry e Cho fazem um casal bonitinho...' ou então 'Harry tem sido um companheiro maravilhoso, ele me entende perfeitamente e me respeita, não é _querido_?'Aiiii, que raiva!!!! Sentiu mais raiva ainda quando ouviu Rony conversando com Mione sobre o excesso de peso e como Gina era feia, coitada. Isso não saia de sua cabeça. O ódio a consumia por dentro e lhe deixava em pior estado ainda. Não ia ser pálida, abatida e com olheiras profundas que iria conseguir roubar Harry para si. Ele estava ficando arrogante, assim como a namorada. Quando Gina lhe dirigia a palavra, fingia que não era com ele ou então lhe respondia com alguma grosseria. Faziam três meses que estava namorando com Cho e já estava ficando igualzinho á ela."

"A água quente escorria pelo seu corpo relaxando seus músculos. Estava gordinha e sabia disso. Tinha nojo de si mesma porque não tinha estima suficiente para convencer-se de que estava precisando cuidar um pouco mais de si. Os cabelos estavam curtos e mal cuidados. Secos como palha. Ruivo sem vida, quase marrom onde ela sempre prendia em um coque mal-feito. Opacos. Os olhos verdes já não brilhava com tanta freqüência. Gina não deixava transparecer o rosto de boneca que tinha. As olheiras profundas lhe e a boca roxa lhe davam um aspecto meio morto. E as roupas sempre do dobro de tamanho da dona."

"Se secou rapidamente e então colocou seu uniforme e desceu para tomar café da manhã. As meninas ainda dormiam".

"Logo deu de cara com quem menos queria. Harry."

"-Bom Dia, Gina. – Disse o garoto, á contra gosto levando um cotovelada de Rony por ser mal educado."

"-Bom dia, Harry... – Ela cumprimentou corada e então saiu do salão comunal da Grifinória."

"Andava sem prestar atenção em nada mais que não fosse as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto. A imagem de Harry contorcendo o rosto de desgosto quando viu Gina descer as escadas estava gravada em sua mente como um filme. Depois de andar por uns vinte minutos, se achou a caminho do salão principal quando uma cabeleira loira se postou na sua frente."

"-Pare de se humilhar garota. Levante essa cabeça."

"-Amy, agora não dá.- Gina cortou a amiga secando as lágrimas com a manga da camisa. Amy era alta, loira de olhos azuis e um corpo muito bonito. Era muito popular entre os garotos de Hogwarts. Amy era sua única amiga entre as colegas de quarto. Quer dizer, ela era sua ÚNICA amiga entre toda a Hogwarts. Tirando Hermione, que falava com ela quando convinha."

"-Vi, pare com isso. Você sabe que não pode continuar assim."

"-Eu não consigo Amy.- Todos olhavam para Gina com certo nojo. Era extremamente desprezada."

"No mesmo instante que Amy abriu aboca para protestar, mais três meninas apareceram ao seu lado. Suas colegas de quarto."

"-Estamos esperando você na mesa, Amy. Não demore...- Falou Bárbara olhando com nojo para Gina sendo seguida pelas outras."

"Eram o grupinho mais popular e conhecido de Hogwarts. As garotas mais bonitas, nojentas, espertas do colégio. Ah, como Gina queria fazer parte delas. Assim quem sabe poderia mudar a horrível fama que elas tinham por desprezar todos. Mas sabia que para entrar ali ela precisava Ter uma coisa, que seria Ter um problema. Beleza, e isso ela não tinha de jeito nenhum. Ou pelo menos era o que parecia. Nem dinheiro."

"Aquelas garotas podiam ser legais, não precisavam humilhar os outros para serem aceitas na sociedade. Amy era diferente. Ela era meiga, simpática, amiga, companheira, aconselhava as garotas, era inteligente, rica e bonita. Todos em Hogwarts a adoravam. Ou melhor, idolatravam. Ela não deixava que a xingassem de tudo o que quisessem. Nunca engolia sapo. Dizia que as outras também não eram diferentes dela. Eram legais, mas precisavam de uns reparos."

"-Não liga pra elas, Vi. Vem, vamos tomar café e depois continuamos essa conversa.- Gina deu um gemido.- E nem vem mocinha, que de hoje você não passa."

"Gina sentou-se na mesa para tomar café ao lado de Colin Creevey seu amigo, além de Neville."

"-Bom dia Colin."

"-Bom dia Gina. Dormiu bem?"

"-Não muito."

"-É, você está muito pálida.- Disse ele olhando um pouco mais para ela enquanto passava geléia de morango na torrada."

"-Obrigada!- Ela agradeceu irônica."

"-Aposto que ficou até tarde escrevendo não é?"

"-Colin, não enche. E eu NÃO fiquei escrevendo até tarde."

"-Quando você vai me deixar ler aquele seu caderninho hein?"

"-Nunca. "

"-O que tem nele afinal???- Gina revirou os olhos sem paciência."

"-Meus pensamentos, minhas poesias. Sei lá..."

"-E porque eu não posso vê-las??"

"-Porque não. Que coisa Colin. Um dia eu te mostro."

"-Tá legal. Quando eu já estiver morto você me chama."

"-Eu não.."

"-Ai gente, chega...- Amy cortou o assunto.- Vem, vamos para a aula."

"Gina tinha um caderninho de capa roxa onde adorava escrever poesias, compor músicas..Expressar seus sentimentos no papel ás vezes servia como uma terapia, para ajudar a ser forte. Colin sempre queria ver esse caderno, pois achava lindas as poesias que a garota escrevia."

"Segundo tempo de Poções. Completo desastre. A poção de Gina era para estar turquesa, estava vermelha e exalava um forte cheiro de podre."

"Até a poção de Neville estava melhor."

"-Gina, algum problema???"

"-Todos Amy, todos... Eu..."

"-Ora, ora, ora, conversando senhorita Weasley? Cinco pontos á menos para a Grifinória.- Harry e seus amigos a olharam como se fossem comê-la viva.- Vamos dar uma olhada na sua poção...- O professor se esticou para ver a poção da garota. Tirou do bolso uma concha de metal e um frasco de vidro para colher um pouco do líquido. Quando foi tirar a concha do caldeirão, ela estava derretida.- Bom Weasley, sinto informar que sua poção está extremamente... Deprimente. Dez pontos á menos..."

"-Mas professor..."

"-E se discutir serão 50! A aula está dispensada."

"Com um movimento de capa ele a deixou ali bufando de raiva."

" Ao anoitecer, as aulas já haviam terminado. Gina subiu para tomar um banho. Amy estava seriamente preocupada com a garota. Estava mais chateada do que na manhã."

"Depois de um banho bem tomado, ela se enrolou em uma toalha e abriu a porta do guarda-roupa. Não tinha muitas opções, apenas colocou uma calça de abrigo preta, seus tênis all star pretos também e um suéter vermelho fininho de linha. Deixou os cabelos molhados e soltos. Parou um pouco na janela para observar o céu. Hoje estava preto aveludado e bem estrelado. A lua cheia parecia um medalhão. Prateada iluminava os jardins do castelo e deixava um rastro de luz do lago, que estava imóvel. Entre as árvores na margem Gina pôde ver cabelos muito preateados iluminados pela luz da lua. Não deu para ver direito o rosto da pessoa, por isso não podia dizer se era um menino ou uma menina."

"A pessoa desapareceu e seus pensamentos rapidamente voaram para Harry. Por quê não conseguia parar de pensar nele? Por quê? Por quê tinha de ser tão discriminada assim? Por quê ele não podia gostar dela também? Como estava lindo. Com os cabelos extremamente negros, agora um pouco compridos, a franja caía por cima dos olhos verde esmeralda. Os ombros estavam largos, os braços musculosos em razão do quadribol. Estava alto. Peito e barriga definidos. Como queria sentir aquele corpo junto ao seu pelo menos que por uma vez. Mas não, aquilo tudo era de Cho. Depois de seis anos aquilo tudo o que sentia pelo garoto que sobreviveu ainda estava aceso em seu peito, cada dia maior e mais forte. Tudo o que lhe diziam só fazia ela amar o garoto mais ainda. Amor que se misturava com um rancor muito grande. Pena por ele Ter se tornado aquilo que joga tudo o que quer na cara dela. Harry diz o que acha na cara de Gina sem remorso algum. Isso a fazia sentir pior que lixo. A fazia sentir abaixo do chão. Uma batida na porta a fez acordar de seus devaneios."

"-Vi? Você não vai descer???- Amy colocou a cabeça para dentro da porta."

"-Acho que não! Fique lá com as suas amigas. Prefiro ficar aqui um pouco sozinha."

"-Gina, eu não quero ficar com elas, eu quero ficar com você! Vem, vamos descer um pouco."

"-Tá bom."

"Virgínia desceu com Amy para o salão comunal e se sentou em uma das poltronas em frente á lareira. Ficou ali pensando em tudo quando o quadro da mulher gorda gira e entra um bando de estudantes. Entre eles, Harry, Rony e Hermione. Os dois últimos da mãos dadas."

"-Olá Gina.- Cumprimentou Harry, querendo ser educado.

"Ela não respondeu e ninguém entendeu nada. Pra falar a verdade, até ela mesma se surpreendeu. O moreno se sentou na poltrona em frente á ela e Mione e Rony no sofá com Amy."

"-Gina???"

"-Sim Rony?"

"-O que deu em você?- O garoto parecia preocupado. Harry revirou os olhos rindo.- Não vai corar nem nada?"

"-Não.- Ela já estava se irritando com aquele riso de deboche. Ele devia era agradecê-la por gostar dele por tanto tempo, isso sim.- Apenas não estou afim de ouvir a voz do Potter hoje."

"O garoto arregalou os olhos. Gina nunca fora assim, de responder."

"-Quê isso Gina? Deu pra ser mal educada agora?- O irmão a repreendeu."

"-Claro, aprendi com o seu amiguinho!"

"-Deixa ela Rony. Deve ser dor de cotovelo!- Harry disse rindo. Amy cerrou os dentes para não lhe responder."

"-Sabe o que é Potter?- Disse Gina se irritando mais ainda.- É que você é tão idiota que chega á irritar. Será que você não se toca de que é só você aqui que acha que está no topo? Será que você não se dá conta de que é tão patético quanto aquela vadiazinha da sua namorada que se acha? Mas pensando bem, acho que vocês se merecem. Mas eu só vou te avisar uma coisa Potter, você é o maioral agora, mas eu vou estar assistindo de camarote quando você cair da sua nuvenzinha cor de rosa e se esborrachar no chão E então eu vou aplaudir com gosto... E vou rir quando você vier correndo me pedir ajuda, mas aí vai ser tarde demais.- Ela nem notara que já havia se levantado e brandia o dedo na cara de Harry."

"-Merlin me livre desse destino. Nunca que eu vou correr pedindo a sua ajuda, nunca. E quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?- Ele se levantou também peitando a garota."

"-Sou alguém muito melhor que você e a sua namoradinha ridícula.- Ela se aproximou e seus corpos se encostaram."

"-Pois saiba que para mm você não é nada. Você é uma zé ninguém. Não, acho que nem isso. Você é apenas um atrolho na vida das pessoas. Então vê se cala essa sua boquinha e me deixa em paz."

"Uma lágrima rolou. Com os olhos ele observou a lágrima escorrer pela bochecha até se desmanchar nos lábios carnudos dela. Balançou a cabeça como se fosse espantar uma mosca. Ela ainda o encarava até abrir a boca para responder."

"-E pensar que eu ainda fui capaz de gostar de uma coisa como você!!!- ela subiu para o dormitório deixando a frase no ar com Amy em seus calcanhares. Ainda na escada, pôde ouvir uma frase do moreno: "Você ouviu o que eu ouvi?"

"Chegou no quarto e bateu a porta, urrando de raiva. Agora as lágrimas caíam incessantemente. Mas Gina nem se importava. Quando Amy irrompeu pelaporta ela apenas se jogou nos braços da amiga e então se pôs á chorar mais ainda."

"-Calma Gina... Você precisa superar tudo isso!!!- Amy a afagava a cabeça."

"-Eu na-não consi-sigo...- a ruiva soluçava."

"-Claro que consegue. – Ela puxou a garota pelos ombros para ela lhe encarar.- Gina, já está na hora de mudar, não acha? Você já está com quinze nos, daqui á quatro meses vai dar uma festa maravilhosa e não pode deixar as coisas assim.e além do mais esses são os anos dos N.O.M.s. Você precisa estudar."

"-Eu não tenho cabeça para pensar em estudos agora.- Gina limpou as lágrimas na manga da camiseta."

"-Sabe Vi... Sente-se.- Gina se sentou de frente para ela de pernas cruzadas (índio) e Amy fez o mesmo.- Você nunca vai acreditar, mas antes de vir pra cá transferida da Ásia, eu era assim que nem você!!"

"-Nunca!!!"

"-Não. É verdade. Tenho fotos, depois eu te mostro. Pra falar a real, eu era pior que você... Mas eu mudei... Cansei de ficar calada. Cansei de ouvir me chamarem de gorda, de feia, de isso e de aquilo..."

"-Como você fez isso?"

"-Ai ai, Gininha querida, as vezes você é tão inocente.- Amy disse caminhando até a sua cama, puxou seu malão debaixo da cama, abriu ele e tirou de lá um grosso livro com aspecto antigo.- Mas tão inocente que esquece que é bruxa..."

"-O que é isso???"

"-ISSO é um livro muito antigo da minha tataravó.- Falou ela jogando o livro no colo de Gina, que espirrou com a poeira ao abri-lo."

"-Sobre o que ele fala???

"-Olhe na capa, oras.- Gina passou a mão para tirar a poeira e leu: Livro dos Segredos... Contendo feitiços de beleza... Venda proibida pelo Ministério da Magia."

"-Como você consegui isso??- Perguntou ela abismada."

"-Já disse, achei isso no quarto que era da minha tataravó, na mansão. Ia mudar para lá porque o quarto dela era bem maior que o meu. "

"-Não me diga que..."

"-Sim, eu sou o que sou hoje graças á esse maravilhoso livro. Por isso eu estou te emprestando ele."

"-Mas..."

"-Abra de uma vez.- Gina abriu o livro e seu queixou caiu só com o índice."

"-Eu não acredito.- Seus olhos brilharam.- É só mexer com a varinha. Não precisa de poção nenhuma."

"-Vem, antes que alguém nos veja...- Amy a puxou para dentro do banheiro quando a porta do quarto se abriu e por ela adentraram as outras meninas."

"-Amy??? Cadê a Weasley???"

"-Está no banheiro. Está muito mal, tô conversando com ela. Agora não dá.- Amy cortou Bárbara. Saindo do banheiro para pegar em baixo da cama bateladas e mais bateladas de sacolas de roupas. Eram muitas mesmo. Umas cinqüenta. Sorte que o banheiro era enorme."

"Amy era loira de cabelos encaracolados. Os olhos azuis estavam sempre realçados por lápis de olho. Não vivia sem maquiagem. Era magra e alta, porte de modelo e sempre estava muito bem vestida, seja com o uniforme ou não. Porque os alunos não eram obrigados á usar mais os uniformes. Bárbara era morena, os cabelos lisíssimos e tinha os olhos um pouco puxados, castanhos. Também era bonita como a Amy. Assim como Carol e Luana. Carol tinha os cabelos loiros, de olhos mel, e Luana era morena de olhos mel também."

"-O que vocês estão fazendo aí dentro???- Perguntou Carol, rindo.- Ela não te atacou não é?"

"-Cala a boca, garota. Esperem amanhã e vão Ter de retirar tudo o que estão dizendo!- Por fim Amy se trancou no banheiro com Gina."

"-Você está pronta para isso, Vi??"

"-Isso o que??? Amy, pera aí, o que você vai fazer???"

"-Nada demais, só ou fazer nascer a nova Guinevere Weasley..."


	2. Uma fênix renasce das cinzas

**Atualização – Down to You**

**Capitulos enviados – 1**

**Status - incompleta**

Disclaimer : Bom, pessoal!tá aih mais um capítulo!desculpem a demora pra atualizar.pobleminhas técnicos! Esse é o capitulo da transformação de Gina, então prestem bem atenção, ok? E pra deixar bem claro, que Nada disso aih pertence á mim!Apenas as amigas de Gina!Aproveitem e Comentem! ;)

**CAPITULO 2- UMA FÊNIX RENASCE DAS CINZAS!!!**

"-Nossa garota, você dá trabalho hein?!- Falou Amy cinco horas depois. Ainda bem que começaram cedo, ainda tinham bastante tempo para dormir, ainda eram meia noite."

"-Será que as meninas já estão dormindo????"

"-Não sei, mas o que importa agora é você... Ou seja lá quem você for, porque a Weasley não é mais!!!- Disse Amy de frente para Gina. – Agora só falta a roupa."

"-COMO ASSIM??? OU ESTOU SEM ROUPA????- Gina tirou a venda dos olhos e quando foi se olhar no espelho Amy se colocou na frente.

"-Você não pode se ver antes de acabar!!!"

"-Como você tirou a minha roupa e eu não vi???"

"-Magia, queridinha..."

"-Tá, anda logo com isso... Aposto que vai continuar a mesma coisa feia de sempre."

"-Você nem imagina o quão feia você está!!!!"

"-Obrigada...- Falou ela cínica.- Mas saiba você que eu..."

"-Pronto, agora você está pronta..."

"-Eu não quero ver isso, Amy..."

"-Ah não, depois de todo esse trabalho que EU tive para ajeitar você, se olhe e me agradeça!!!!!"

"-Tá bom..."

"-Você está pronta??- Gina mordeu o lábio antes de responder."

"-Acho que sim.- Amy girou-a na cadeira e quando Gina viu seu reflexo no espelho, seu queixo caiu."

"-Eu não acredito.- Realmente, era de cair o queixo, aquela não era ela."

"-Dê uma boa olhada e me diga o que achou.- Gina olhou bem para si mesma. "É, vou Ter que me acostumar com o assédio!!!" Pensou feliz. Seus cabelos estavam cor de fogo, brilhosos e sedosos, ondulados até a cintura e na ponta faziam pequenos cachos. A franja estava para o lado e caía em camadas sobre o olho esquerdo. Os olhos realçados pelo lápis de olho e rímel estavam mais verdes do que nunca. O nariz fazia um conjunto perfeito com a boca carnuda e cor de cereja, maior por causa o gloss labial. Para preencher o Look, blush nas bochechas afinava o rosto de boneca garota. A blusa era verde escuro deixava um dos ombros á mostra e uma parte da barriga. Gina agora era mais magra que Amy. Um volume na blusa a fez notar que o tamanho de seus seios aumentara. E não só dos seios. A calça jeans até as canelas ficou um pouco apertada atrás. Também estava um pouco alta, a sandália preta ajudava."

"-Amy, eu não estou acreditando. Não é possível."

"-Pode acreditar minha amiga. Você está ma-ra-vi-lho-sa!!!!"

'-Será???"

"-Aiii Gina, cala a boca!- Falou Amy rindo, se largando na cadeira que antes a amiga estava sentada."

"Gina ficou por algum tempo se olhando, feliz da vida."

"-Só tem um problema Amy..."

"-Qual???- Perguntou a morena em meio á um bocejo."

"-Vou ficar com essa roupa pelo resto do ano??? Eu não tenho dinheiro, e você sabe!"

"-Ai Gina, você é ingênua mesmo! Ou para quê mais seriam essas sacolas senão para você???"

"-O quê??? Você está dando as suas roupas pra mim??"

"-Claro que não bobinha!"

"-Ah bom.- Gina suspirou aliviada.Silêncio."

"-Eu as comprei pra você!"

"-O QUÊ???? Amy você enlouqueceu???? Eu nunca vou poder pagar tudo isso!!!!"

"-Mas você não precisa pagar. É presente. E não me peça nada por uns quatro anos.- Falou a amiga rindo e se levantando."

"-Eu nem sei o que seria de mm sem você! Até meus dentes você arrumou."

"-Eu já planejava isso á algumas semanas."

"-Obrigada.- Gina abraçou-a, mas depois de alguns segundos Amy a empurrou."

"-Não mesmo, a melhor maneira de você me agradecer é me deixar dormir porque nós temos aula amanhã. Boa noite Gin."

"Gina ficou por um bom tempo na frente do espelho de corpo todo depois que a amiga se retirou. Ficou ali dançando, imaginando como ia ser quando saísse no outro dia para as aulas. A reação das pessoas. 'Não quero nem ver o escândalo que Rony vai dar... Mas é por uma boa causa..'"

"Sorrindo, ela colocou a sua nova camisola branca de seda e foi se deitar. A camisola caiu certinho nela, agora que não tinha mais aquela barriga assombrosa que tanto lhe incomodava. Também, a quem não incomodaria?!"

hr 

"Gina acordou no outro dia relativamente cedo. Mas pôde escutar o movimento no quarto, isso significava que teria que enfrentar as nojentas agora. Tomou um pouco de ar e abriu as cortinas que envolviam sua cama, mostrando a nova ruiva."

"Bárbara deu um grito:"

"-Ahh, quem é você garota??? Saia imediatamente desse quarto."

"-Ah, cala a boca.- Disse Gina se levantando da cama e caminhando preguiçosamente até o banheiro.- Amy, que horas são??"

"Sete horas Gin... Bom dia Ne?"

"-Bom dia!!!- Falou ela lavando o rosto e se olhando no espelho, ainda sem acreditar. Afinal, podia ter sido um sonho, não podia?"

"-Weasley???? É você???- perguntou Bárbara, sem acreditar."

"-Sim, sou eu."

"-Eu não acredito!!!- Falou Carol chegando perto de Gina e tocando seu rosto."

"-Pode acreditar, querida.- Disse Gina cinicamente pegando suas roupas no malão. Depois se lembrou de que não podia usar suas roupas. Abriu a porta do guarda roupa e encontrou todas as vestes novas arrumadinhas."

"-Amy, você de novo não!!!"

"-Eu não podia deixar elas assim, jogadas no chão oras. Isso custou caro."

"-Amy, chega aqui um pouquinho.- Luana puxou Amy para um canto do quarto um tanto que bruscamente. Depois de conversar um pouquinho com as outras garotas também, Bárbara se adiantou para Gina."

"-Sabe Weasley, agora que você está linda..."

"-Obrigada."

"-Nós pensamos que você pode entrar para o nosso grupo."

"-Obrigado, mas não me apetece andar com vocês!"

"-Pense bem Weasley, isso podia ajudar na sua imagem."

"Gina ficou um pouco quieta. Afinal, não era o que sempre quis, entrar para o grupinho popular delas? Não queria ser popular também? E assim seria uma boa chance para aproveitar para acabar com o Potter!!! Podia usar isso como arma."

"-Ok, Bárbara, eu vou pensar..."

"-Ótimo. Nós começamos hoje!- Ela parecia estar feliz."

"-Só mais uma coisa. Se somos amigas agora, o mais sensato seria que vocês me chamassem de Gina!!!"

"-Tudo bem Gina!!"

"-Agora chega de papo furado e vamos tomar café que eu estou morta de fome. – Disse Amy, fazendo as outras rirem. É talvez isso fizesse bem para Gina."

" Depois de algum tempo elas estavam prontas."

"-Nossa Wea...Gina, você está linda!!! Nem posso acreditar."

" E estava mesmo. Colocou uma camisa branca parcialmente apertada e uma saia preta de pregas no meio da coxa e um scarpin preto. Agora tinha scarpins suficientes para sustentar sua família. E roupas também não faltavam. A saia curta deixava á mostra boa parte das pernas bronzeadas e bem torneadas. Deixou a blusa desabotoada nos dois primeiros botões. O scarpin dava um toque sensual no visual da garota. Deixou os cabelos ondulados soltos e a mesma maquiagem que Amy havia lhe feito no banheiro."

"-Vamos??- Perguntou Amy, que não estava muito diferente."

"-Vamos. Só uma pergunta Amy...- Falava Luana enquanto desciam as escadas para o salão comunal cheio. O coração de Gina estava á mil.- Que milagre você fez nela???"

"-Nenhum horas, ela só quis mudar."

"-Sei sei!!!"

"Ao chegarem no salão comunal Gina olhou para um canto e viu Rony e Mione juntos no sofá e Harry de costas rindo com os amigos. "Cretino, agora você me paga!" Pensou Gina, vingativa. As garotas passaram reto e Gina foi junto ao lado de Amy, nem foi vista. Graças á Merlin. Queria que o choque fosse quando surgisse nas portas do salão Principal. E foi."

"Quando as cinco surgiram nas portas, o salão inteiro mergulhou em absoluto silêncio."

"-Hummmm, novata no grupinho é???- Perguntou Blaise Zabini, ao lado de Draco Malfoy."

"-Cala a boca, Zabini. Eu tô tentando descobrir quem é aquela."

"-Eu não sei, mas que ela é demais, ela é."

"-Ai meu Merlin, Blaise, fica quietinho, fica."

hr 

"Colin e Neville estavam com o queixo lá no chão."

"-Colin, você tá vendo o que eu tô vendo???"

"-Tô, Nev, tô."

"-Eu não acredito, é a Gina, Colin."

"-Não, não pode ser ela. Deve ser alguma outra menina, ela..."

"Mas Gina vinha caminhando em direção á eles, sentou-se ao lado de Colin e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha."

"-Bom dia, Colin."

"-Gina???"

"-Eu! Serve essa???"

"-Gina, o que você fez???"

"-Nada, Colin, só resolvi mudar um pouco."

"-Um pouco? Gin, você mudou radicalmente."

"-Você não gostou???- Ela perguntou receosa enquanto Amy se sentava ao seu lado."

"-Você está demais. Ficou linda. Linda mesmo!"

"-Obrigada Colin. E você Nev, não vai dizer nada???"

"-Er... Eh..."

"-Tá, já entendi."

" Eles tomavam café da manhã tranqüilamente até que..."

"-VIRGÍNIA MOLLY WEASLEY, O QUE VOCÊ PENSE QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO???- Seu irmão caminhava até a mesa rapidamente com Harry, Cho e Mione em seus calcanhares."

"-Tomando café, se você ainda não viu. E não vulgarize meu nome, ele é francês, Guinever, se você não se importar."

"-Gina, tire essa roupa agora mesmo."

"-Tá bom, foi você quem mandou.- Gina se levantou e começou á desabotoar completamente a blusa. Todos os garotos de Hogwarts que assistiam a cena começaram á gritar e assobiar."

"-NÃO, ABOTOE ISSO IMEDIATAMENTE."

"-Foi você que mandou eu tirar, Roniquinho."

"-SUBA AGORA MESMO E TROQUE DE ROUPA."

"-Não, você não manda em mim."

"-MANDO SIM!!!! TIRE ESSES TRAPOS QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ USANDO AGORA MESMO."

"-RONY, VOCÊ NÃO É O MEU PAI!!!!- Gina gritava á altura, o rosto vermelho de raiva, se levantando."

"-MAS SOU SEU IRMÃO."

"-ISSO NÃO QUER DIZER NADA RONY."

"-CLARO QUE QUER DIZER, SOU SEU IRMÃO MAIS VELHO, TENHO QUE PROTEGER VOCÊ E..."

"-AH, QUE ENGRAÇADO, PORQUE NA HORA QUE ERA PARA FALAR MAL DE MIM PELAS COSTAS, VOCÊ NÃO ERA MEU IRMÃO. NA HORA EM QUE ERA PARA ME APUNHALAR JUNTO COM ESSE CRETINO AÍ. SUA FUNÇÃO NÃO ERA ME PROTEGER."

"-Você não sabe o que está falando!!!"

"-CALA A BOCA, RONY, EU CANSEI DE TER QUE FICAR ATURANDO A SUA FALSIDADE E O SEU SARCASMO. ESTOU CHEIA.- Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, e isso pareceu machucar o irmão.- CANSEI DE SER O MOTIVO DA PIADA ENTRE MEU 'AMIGOS', ENTRE A MINHA CASA DA GRIFINÓRIA. CANSEI MESMO, VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME IMPEDIR DE SER QUEM EU QUERO SER..."

"-Gina, cala a boca garota!!!- Começou Harry á se meter."

"-E VOCÊ NÃO SE METE POTTER, PORQUE EU JÁ ESTOU DE SACO CHEIO DE VOCÊ!!!"

"-AH, E EU NÃO ESTOU???"

"-O QUE EU TE FALEI ALGUMA VEZ POTTER???"

"-ONTEM VOCÊ ME RESPONDEU, ME INSULTOU, EU NÃO VOU ADMITIR QUE VOCÊ FAÇA ISSO DE NOV..."

"-CALA A BOCA, SEU IDIOTA. QUANDO UMA VEZ EU RESOLVI TE DEVOLVER NA MESMA MOEDA, VOCÊ FICA TODO IRRITADINHO. EU, QUE TE AMEI UMA VIDA INTEIRA, E O QUE VOCÊ FEZ???HEIN???- Harry que estivera gritando junto com ela, ficou quieto, bufando de raiva.- HEIN???O QUE VOCÊ FEZ??? VOCÊ SÓ SOUBE ME HUMILHAR, ME ESFREGAR NA CARA ESSA SUA NAMORADINHA RIDÍCULA. POIS BEM FIQUE COM ELA, PORQUE EU NÃO QUERO MAIS VOCÊ!"

"-AH, DEIXE DE MENTIR GAROTA, VOCÊ SEMPRE ME QUIS."

'-ANTES, QUANDO EU ERA AQUELA GAROTINHA BOBINHA QUE TODO MUNDO PISAVA. "

"-SIM, VOCÊ PASSOU A VIDA ASSIM, AGORA QUER SE TORNAR UMA PUTA, EXATAMENTE COMO DIZ SER A CHO, ENTÃO, QUEM SABE VOCÊ NÃO FICA CALADA, PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM RAZÃO NENHUMA NO QUE ESTÁ DIZEN..."

" **PÁFT!!!"**

"Irritada, Gina não agüentou e virou a mão na cara do garoto com tudo. Seu peito subia e descia ofegante. Quando ele virou o rosto para olhá-la ela viu a marca vermelha de seus dedos na pele dele. Harry levou a mão até o lugar e olhou para Gina com raiva, e um pouco de outro sentimento que ela não pôde distinguir. Ainda irritada, lentamente ela deu sua última palavra."

"-Você não é nada Potter, então NÃO ME DIGA O QUE FAZER!!!!"

" Então a ruiva se retirou do aposento batendo o pé. Amy resolveu deixar ela um pouco sozinha. Correndo, Gina deixou as lágrimas correrem livres. Fechou os olhos tentando esquecer o ocorrido mas bateu de frente com alguém."

"-Aiii, olha por onde anda."

"-Eu te conheço garota???Ah, claro, é a pirralha Weasley!!!"

'-Malfoy, cala a boca que hoje eu não tô legal!"

"-Se você andasse de olhos aberto quem sabe poderia ver alguma coisa na sua frente que não fosse seu grande amor pelo Potter..."

"-Cala a boca, não fala esse nome nunca mais na minha frente. Ele morreu!!!"

"-Potter morreu??? Preciso contar pro papai.

"-Cala a boca Draco, eu... Desculpe.- "Meu deus, eu o chamei de Draco????"

"-Tudo bem. Só não diga muito meu nome, não quero que achem que você está me chamando."

"-Certo."

'-Você está chorando???"

"-Não Malfoy, só impressão sua!!!- Ela falou sarcástica."

"-Olha, a Weasleyzinha sabe usar as palavras... Muito bem, estou impressionado."

"-Ok Malfoy, agora me deixe em paz."

"-Não!"

"-Porque não, garoto?"

"-Porque eu não quero!!!"

"-Tudo bem, se você não quer, eu vou embora.- Ela se retirou. Andando rapidamente, não pode notar que Malfoy a olhava diretamente.' Eu ainda pego essa Weasley...'"


	3. As coisas mudam!

**CAPÍTULO 3- AS COISAS MUDAM...**

"Gina chegou na sala de Transfiguração depois de alguns minutos correndo. Deu sorte de chegar na hora, um pouco antes da professora. Todos olhavam para ela e apontavam. Sentiu vontade de chorar, nunca gostara de chamar muita a atenção, mas não podia se mostrar fraca. Deu um sorrisinho irônico e se sentou ao lado de Amy."

"-Onde você estava????- Ela murmurou para Gina."

"-Em nenhum lugar interessante o suficiente que valha a pena gastar minha preciosa saliva.- Deu um sorriso fraco. Elas se calaram quando a professora adentrou na sala."

"-Abram os livros na página 284, por favor..."

hr 

" Depois das aulas da tarde, Gina se retirou para o salão comunal da Grifinória, bem mais cedo do que os demais. Não iria jantar. Não estava com fome."

"Se sentou sozinha em uma poltrona bem na frente da lareira. Estava com frio. Mas havia esquecido a sua capa com Amy, e não estava com a mínima vontade de descer para pegá-la. A imagem de Harry vinha a sua mente. Ele a humilhando em público. Os cabelos negros caindo na frente dos seus olhos enquanto gritava com ela. Não adiantava tentar esconder, ela simplesmente não conseguia esquecê-lo. Teria de conviver com isso o resto de seus dias. O quadro da Mulher Gorda girou e por ele entrou Rony e Mione."

"Ela apenas voltou seu rosto para as chamas da lareira. Rony se sentou ao seu lado, assim como Mione. Eles ficaram um pouco em silêncio, até que Rony foi capaz de quebrá-lo."

"-Gina, eu..."

"-Rony, não fale comigo!!!- Ela disse normalmente."

"-Mas Gina, eu quero..."

"-Rony, eu não quero escutar a sua voz. Saia daqui, por favor!"

"**-**Eu quero pedir desculp..."

"-Tudo bem Rony, eu desculpo, agora suma daqui. Eu quero ficar sozinha com Harry."

"-Como???"

"-Potter, você pode deixar de ser covarde uma vez e sair da capa?"

"Harry saiu debaixo da capa de invisibilidade e apareceu ao lado da lareira."

"-Harry, o que?O que voc...???- O moreno interrompeu a meia pergunta do amigo."

"-Leve lá para cima, por favor Rony. Eu já subo."

"-Só queria dizer que você está muito bonita, Gina."

"-Obrigada, agora tchau Rony."

"Ele e Mione desapareceram pelas escadas e Gina olhou no relógio. Seis e vinte. Ainda era cedo. Ela ficou mais alguns loooongos minutos olhando para algum lugar, com os olhos desfocados. Não conseguia pensar. Só de saber que ele estava ali, na sua frente, apoiado na lareira, pacientemente esperando para apanhar de novo."

"-O que você quer me falar???- Harry perguntou rudemente. Ela ficou quieta. Minutos depois se levantou, andou até ele, que se mantinha de pé ao lado da lareira acesa. Ficou encarando o garoto. Gravou cada detalhe, cada traço de seu rosto. Aspirou o aroma dele, de desodorante masculino. Depois se voltou para os olhos verde-esmeralda do rapaz de 16 anos."

"-Você está me escutando?- Perguntou, grosso."

"-Sim, estou. Você é que não me escuta, não é?- Ela falou e deu uma risadinha, se aproximando."

"Harry tinha que admitir que ela estava muito bonita. Mais do que devia. Só podia Ter sido um milagre, para deixá-la assim do dia para a noite."

"-Você está linda.- Falou com a voz rouca, que a deixou arrepiada."

"-Agora não é hora para elogios Potter."

"-Pare de me chamar de Potter."

"-É esse o seu sobrenome, não é? Então qual o problema?"

"O garoto ficou quieto, enquanto ela se aproximava mais e mais."

"-O que você está fazendo?'

"-Não sei.- Ela parou para admirá-lo. Ficou parada olhando para ele. Não saiba o que fazer. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, não sabia o que falar."

"-Gina, eu..."

"-Fique calado."

"-Você não pode me mandar ficar calado."

"-Posso sim."

"-Não pode não, você não é..."

"-Shhhhh...- A ruiva colocou o dedo indicador na boca dele. Os lábios estavam quentes. Ele pegou a mão dela e beijou seu dedo, a palma da mão, puxou-a um pouco mais para perto."

"-Eu não posso fazer isso...- Ela murmurou."

"-Você me odeia..."

"-Eu te amo...- Falou mais baixo ainda."

"-Não minta para mim..."

"-Não estou mentindo, Potter."

"-Então porque me bateu?"

"-Porque me xingou?"

"-Porque você mudou?"

"-Porque eu quis...- Ela estremeceu ao sentir o calor do corpo dele. Aproximou-se e colocou a cabeça do lado da dele, sem tocá-lo. Sentia o cheiro dele. Roçou o nariz no pescoço dele na bochecha, e estranhou que o garoto não protestou. Muito pelo contrário, ele correspondeu."

"-Por favor, não faz isso...- Ela pediu."

"-Isso o que?- Perguntou, passando lentamente as mãos pela cintura dela."

"-Não me provoque."

"-Não estou provocando."

"-Está sim."

"-Foi você quem começou."

"-Então, eu posso terminar."

"-Não pode não."

"-Porque não?"

"-Porque eu não vou deixar..."

"A sensação de Ter as mãos dele passeando pela sua cintura era inacreditável. Não queria cortar aquela ligação por nada. Mas tudo o que ele lhe disse veio á tona na sua cabeça."

"-Você tem namorada."

"-Que se dane ela."

"-Eu não posso fazer isso, Harry."

"-Porque não?- Ela então se afastou."

"-Você perguntou se eu te odiava, mas quem me odeia é você, Potter."

"-Não odeio."

"-Se você esqueceu de tudo o que já me disse, eu não."

"-Gina.."

"-Guinever."

"-Sim, isso. Eu...eu sei lá o que me deu."

"-Eu sei. Você me menosprezou a vida inteira, agora vem se fazer só porque eu estou bonitinha."

"-Não é isso..."

"-É isso sim, Harry. Mas eu cansei.- Ela foi se afastando de costas."

"-Gina, você não pode me deixar assim!!!"

"-Cansei de esperar Harry...Cansei..."

"-Espera."

"-Que foi???

"Ele a puxou para um beijo, mas quando seus lábios se encostaram, o quadro da mulher gorda se abriu e por ele entrou uma massa de alunos da Grifinória."

"-Depois a gente conversa...- Ele se retirou e Amy veio falar com a amiga."

"-O que aconteceu? Gina, você está bem???"

"-Estou. Eu, estou cansada."

"-Mas você nem jantou."

"-Não estou com fome."

"-Mas você tem que comer. Se você correr um pouco ainda pode pegar um pouco de comida."

"-Que horas são?"

"-Oito e meia."

"-O QUÊ???- Teria ela ficado olhando Harry por duas horas e cinqüenta minutos?"

"-Tome aqui a sua capa e vá de uma vez."

"Ela saiu em direção ao salão principal. Mas não encontrou nada lá. Os elfos já tinham retirado a comida."

"-Droga!"

"-Com fome Weasley?- Com um pulo de susto ela virou-se pra trás rapidamente dando de cara com Draco Malfoy."

"-Ah, você quer me matar do coração, garoto maluco?"

"-Não, Wealsey feiosa..."

"-Como?"

"-Desculpe, pra feiosa você não serve mais.Vou ter que me contentar só com o pobretona."

"-Malfoy, escuta aqui. Eu não estou com paciência para aturar as suas piadinhas hoje, tá legal? Agora me deixe em paz."

"-Se você fizer o mesmo."

"-Como assim, eu não te fiz nada garoto! Tá louco?"

"-Weasley, vem aqui um pouco.- Ele puxou ela para trás de uma pilastra."

" Estava tudo escuro e provavelmente já passara do toque de recolher."

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley._

_Beije-me longe da moita de cevada_

_Lightly, beside the green, green grass._

_Todas as noites junto à verde, verde grama_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step._

_Balance, balance, balance o degrau giratório _

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

_Use aqueles sapatos e eu usarei aquele vestido_

"O mundo parou quando os lábios quentes de Draco encostaram nos seus. Gina ficou estarrecida. Então esqueceu de tudo quando a mão fria dele a puxou pela cintura e a língua macia forçou passagem entre seus lábios."

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight._

_Beije-me sob o crepúsculo leitoso_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor._

_Leve-me para fora, no solo enluarado _

_Lift your open hand._

_Levante sua mão aberta _

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,_

_Acione a banda de música e faça os vagalumes dançarem_

_silver moon's sparkling._

_A lua prateada está cintilante _

_So kiss me._

_Então, beije-me..._

"Ela passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e ao sentir o movimento dela, o loiro a apertou mais ainda contra si. Os dois sentiam arrepios pelo corpo todo. Gina afundava os dedos no cabelo loiro de Draco, enquanto ele moldava a cintura fina da garota com as mãos como se fosse sua escultura. A pele de Gina estava em fogo. Não conseguia pensar em nada. Apenas deixou que a língua do garoto invadisse sua boca desesperadamente."

"Gina correspondeu ao beijo. Era como ir ao céu e voltar."

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house._

_Beije-me ao lado da casinha na árvore quebrada _

_Swing me high upon its hanging tire._

_Balance-me alto no seu pneu pendurado_

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat._

_Traga, traga, traga seu chapéu florido _

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map._

_Nós tomaremos o caminho marcado no mapa do seu pai_

"Draco estava anestesiado. Não podia acreditar que uma simples Weasley pudesse causar aquele efeito. Sua mão desceu até as nádegas da ruiva, que nem se importou, pois fez o mesmo com ele. Gina estava completamente fora de controle quando afundou as mãos por debaixo da camisa dele e dentro da calça. Passados uns quinze minutos, ela se afastou, ofegante."

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight._

_Beije-me sob o crepúsculo leitoso_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor._

_Leve-me para fora, no solo enluarado _

_Lift your open hand._

_Levante sua mão aberta _

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,_

_Acione a banda de música e faça os vagalumes dançarem_

_silver moon's sparkling._

_A lua prateada está cintilante _

_So kiss me._

_Então, beije-me..._

"O que estava fazendo???? Traindo sua família, traindo seus sentimentos por Harry??? Estava no maior amasso com Draco Malfoy atrás de uma pilastra."

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight._

_Beije-me sob o crepúsculo leitoso_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor._

_Leve-me para fora, no solo enluarado _

_Lift your open hand._

_Levante sua mão aberta _

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,_

_Acione a banda de música e faça os vagalumes dançarem_

_silver moon's sparkling._

_A lua prateada está cintilante _

_So kiss me._

_Então, beije-me..._

_So Kiss me._

_Então me beije.._

_So Kiss me._

_Então me beije…_

"-Wow... Nossa Weasley, que fôlego hein?? Já estava quase morrendo."

"-Cala a boca Malfoy!!! Você não podia Ter feito isso!!! "

"-Como não? Claro que podia, você deixou!"

"-Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo!!!"

"-Ah, agora vai dizer que estava bêbada também???"

"-Malfoy...Arrrreee!!!"

"-Que foi??? Fale!!!"

"-Nada!!! Me deixe sair daqui!!!"

"-Não!!! "

"-Me deixe sair, Malfoy.- Gina esmurrava no peito dele, que segurou as mãos dela, puxando-a para perto e falando em seu ouvido."

"-Malfoy, eu..."

"-Draco...- Ele sussurrou."

'-Me solte..."

"-Tudo bem Weasley, vá embora de uma vez.- Ele a soltou e Gina saiu correndo.

"-Essa é louca!!"

"A garota saiu correndo para o dormitório, passou por Harry, Rony e Mione. Entrou no quarto e passou pelas amigas. Nem respondeu quando Amy lhe chamou e se trancou no banheiro. Ofegante por ter corrido, e pelo beijo, ligou o chuveiro e se sentou em cima da tampa da privada. Tentou respirar fundo para se acalmar, mas a única coisa que conseguia pensar era no beijo de Malfoy. 'NÃO! Eu gosto do Harry, nunca vou ter nada com o Malfoy. Eu amo o Harry, e por mais que ele não sinta o mesmo, eu ainda vou te-lo.' Pensou decidida. Saiu do banheiro, ignorou novamente as perguntas de Amy dizendo que 'estava tudo bem.' E foi dormir. Nem sabia o dia de cão que a esperava..."


	4. Um dia de cão!

Capítulo 4 - Um dia de cão.

"Gina se remexia na cama, imersa em um sono inquieto e extremamente agitado, murmurando coisas incapazes de serem entendidas. Ao virar-se para o lado em um movimento brusco,ela cai no chão, fazendo um baque. Gemendo de dor com as mão na testa, que havia batido no criado mudo, foi cambaleado até o banheiro.  
Seu cabelo estava completamente bagunçado e embaraçado. Sem falar no enorme vermelho que a ruiva tinha na testa. Respirou profundamente tentando se acalmar...Em vão. A garota abriu o chuveiro e começou a se despir. Sem nem esperar nem nada, se enfiou embaixo da água, que estava gelada.Tentou tomar um banho, mas estava impossível. A água estava insuportavelmente fria. Além de um galo na testa, podia se observar dois pontos roxos embaixo de seus olhos, dando-lhe uma aparência cansada. Se secou rapidamente com uma toalha amarela e saiu correndo para o quarto. Então olhou para o relógio que havia em seus quarto, somente para confirmar que ela estava atrasada."  
"- Bosta de dragão alado. - vociferou abotoando a saia pregueada com uma mão e com outra já ia pegando a camisa branca, antes de arrumar de qualquer jeito os cabelos e sair correndo."  
"Mas no meio do caminho em direção á masmorra de Snape, sentiu que faltava alguma coisa... i PUTZ...MEU MATERIAL! i/ "  
"Chegou ao salão comunal da grifinória para se deparar com a porta do dormitório emperrada."  
"-Droga... Abre merdaaa!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, abreeeeeeeee...- Enquanto esmurrava a porta, que nem sequer se mexia ela se lembrou... i Ótimo, eu sou uma bruxa suficientemente incompetente para não me lembrar disso. i/ - ela tirou uma varinha do bolso das vestes e murmurou- i Alorromora! i/ "  
"A porta se abriu... Mais dez minutos para chegar ao ponto onde havia voltado. Quase chegando na Masmorra do Snape, ela tropeçou em um lápiz amarelo que alguém tinha deixado cair e foi de cara no chão, derrubando todos os seus pergaminhos. i/ Droga... O quê que eu fiz pra começar um dia tão mal??? i/ "  
"Enquanto juntava tudo, um vulto alto e margricelo se faz sombra no seu caminho."  
"- Vadiando em horário de aula, Weasley? – ouviu a voz fria e reconheceu seu professor de poções. Sua raiva foi crescendo á medida em que ele completava. - Menos 20 pontos por matar aula..."  
"-Mas professor, eu acordei atrasada e esqueci..."  
"-E ainda tem a cara de pau de dizer que esqueceu da aula? Realmente Weasley você é me decepciona. Mas não devia esperar nada diferente, vindo de quem vem."  
"-Não, professor, o senhor não me entendeu..."  
"-Não tenta me enrolar que piora, senhorita Weasley. Menos 20 pontos. E vá para a sua aula."  
"-Sim senhor.- murmurou entre dentes, pensando logo em seguida, pragueado. 

hr

"3° tempo da aula de poções. A tortura parecia que ia durar ainda muito mais."

" i Loiro filho da mãe. Projeto de comensal. Qual é o problema dele, hein? Acha que só porque tem uma bunda boa e um tórax definido acha que pode ficar agarrando pobres meninas indefesas pelos corredores do castelo? i/ "

"-Srta. Weasley, poderia responder a questão doze?"

" i Tudo bem que eu não sou tão indefesa assim, mas quem mandou aquela Pámela Anderson versão feminina me beijar? Merda. Meu primeiro beijo de verdade com o cara mais odiado da Grifinória. Desculpe, da Grifinória não, da escola inteira para ser mais exata. Droga, e como beija bem.Mas isso é um colégio, onde as pessoas vem para estudar ao invés de ficar se agarrando pelos cantos com sonserinos gostosos e... i/ A garota tinha um sorriso vago no rosto, que era observado pela turma toda."

"-Srta. Weasley."

" i Que Merlin faça cair aquele cabelo cheio de gel dele e o faça morrer asfixiado com a própria água oxigenada. i/ "

"-SRTA WEASLEY."  
"Ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado e receber uma cotovelada de Amy, Gina acabou acordando de seu estupor, quase caindo da cadeira, e olhando assustada para o professor a sua frente vendo que ele, e a sala inteira, a fitavam,apreensivos."  
"-Sim, professor? - falou se recompondo."  
"-Não aceito que fiquei divagando na minha aula, Weasley. Menos 10 pontos. Responda a questão número doze."  
"-E qual seria?" - perguntou receosa.  
"-Em que casos deve-se usar a Poção de Ganzer?"  
" i Ganzer? Isso é nome de poção??? Bom professor, se eu soubesse a maldita matéria talvez pudesse lhe responder.Nojento. Provavelmente não ouvi pensando no Malfoy. i/ "  
"-Estou esperando, Weasley. – sibilou com a voz fria e carregada de expectativa, esperando por uma resposta errada para poder descontar mais pontos da casa da ruiva."  
"-Eu não sei a resposta.- falou baixo mas não tanto a ponto de não ser ouvida."  
"-Vejo que a mudança na aparência afetou seu cérebro também. 20 pontos a menos para Grifinória e quero que você faça um relatório sobre esse assunto pra segunda- feira, Weasley, 60 cm de pergaminho, nem mais, nem menos."- e com isso o professor virou-se balançando sua capa negra com ar de imponência, logo após bater o sinal- Estão liberados."  
" i Ótimo, realmente ótimo. Primeiro o Malfoy me beija, perco milhares de pontos antes mesmo do almoço e agora eu tenho que fazer um trabalho ENORME para Morcegão ensebado para segunda! Merda! Hoje é meio dia de sorte mesmo. i/ .Extremamente mal humorada, ela rumou para a aula de transfiguração."

hr

"-Como assim, você beijou a Weasley? – perguntava um moreno alto que andava em direção ao Salão Principal."  
"-Beijando, Blaise. Ainda lembra como se faz?"  
"-Mas você beijou ela do nada?"  
"-Claro que não, que tipo de homem você acha que eu sou?Eu a prensei em uma pilastra antes..- falou simplesmente enquanto dava um sorriso a três corvinais tímidas, que coraram com o gesto."  
"-Malfoy, você é um retardado."  
"-Eu falei que ia pegar ela Blaise, e quando eu digo que vou fazer uma coisa, eu realmente faço.A Weasley é uma prova viva de que eu NÃO minto."  
"-Mas não achei que você estava falando sério quando disse: Eu vou pegar essa ruiva hoje! – mudou o tom de voz na última parte para um mais grave, imitando a voz do loiro."  
"-E você achou o quê?- indagou Draco surpreso."  
"-Que você tava tirando sarro com a minha cara, sei lá."  
"-Até parece que você não me conhece, Blaise. – ele falou com um meio sorriso olhando de vez em quando para alguma garota no corredor."  
"-Às vezes não conheço mesmo. Só não entendo o porquê de beijar a Weasleyzinha agora. Qual seria a sua vantagem?"  
"-Uma mudança daquelas na qual ela passou não poderia passar longe dos meus lindos olhos azuis. Ainda mais se foi uma mudança tão... proveitosa."  
"-E a sua cabeça de baixo pensa pela de cima agora é? - perguntou com uma expressão séria, em seu melhor tom irônico."  
"-Eu não sou tão galinha quanto você, Zabine.- respondeu Draco, se sentando á mesa do jantar."

"-Bom, se a cabeça de baixo for tão pequena quanto o seu cérebro, dá pra te perdoar."

"-Cala a boca Zabine. E eu não sou tão galinha assim quanto você pensa.  
"-E o que você fez com a Weasley ontem foi o quê?"  
"-Reconhecimento de espaço."  
"-Isso quer dizer que a Weasley faz parte do seu espaço agora?"  
"-Talvez, em uma noite fria sem nada pra fazer eu possa prensar ela em um corredor qualquer e me ter um pouco de entretenimento. - terminou com um sorriso cafageste que fez Blaise revirar os olhos."  
"-Você me enoja sabia? Fica pegando garotinhas contra a vontade delas."  
"-Isso é o que você pensa. A Weasley correspondeu muito bem. Eu não forço nada, elas que adoram me agarrar."  
"-Tá bom. Onde é que você vai? - perguntou o moreno ao ver que o amigo se levantando."  
"-Tenho que ir à biblioteca pegar um livro pra pesquisa de Transfiguração. Eu vejo você mais tarde."

"Lá estava ele á caminho empoeirada biblioteca, xingando até a vigésima geração de McGonagall por passar um trabalho enorme para o dia seguinte.

"Com o humor um pouco mais agradável que de um dementador, Draco virou a esquina entrando pelas portas do aposento. Por vezes, irritado, o garoto toda hora tirava a franja loira da frente dos olhos, somente para comprovar que seu ar sexy incomodava a ele próprio, mas quem resistiria a um loiro de 1,77, com 16 anos completos e no auge de sua forma física? Realmente, se até ninguém,"

"Chegou à biblioteca e andou até o fundo, procurando uma estante que continha o livro necessário, porém a cada um dos livros que procurava sua raiva crescia . Estava perdendo seu almoço para procurar uma merda de um livro pra fazer uma merda de uma pesquisa sobre um bruxo mestiço que inventou o feitiço para transformar príncipes em sapos. O que aquilo acrecentaria na sua vida?Não queria virar sapo, queria ser comensal. Pensou em ir pedir alguma informação á velha Pince, mas desistiu ao ver que a mesma não se encontrava em seu local habitual."  
" i Merda de escola, alguém ainda vai morrer asfixiado com toda essa poeira. Que decadência. i/ "  
"Entrou em um outro corredor cheio de estantes que falassem sobre Transfiguração, e já estava a ponto de mandar aquilo a um lugar não muito agradável e ir almoçar quando encontrou o maldito livro sobre o que a professora pedira. Ele andou mal humorado até o livro e retirou-o da estante, abriu-o e começou a folhá-lo sem interesse, foi quando viu para a abertura de onde o livro estava algo que lhe chamou a atenção. "  
"Uma garota com belas pernas estava em cima do que parecia ser uma pequena escada. Não dava para ver exatamente quem era. Sempre tivera uma tara por pernas femininas."  
"Com um sorrisinho o loiro passou a mão pelos cabelos e foi até o corredor onde a garota se encontrava. Pode ver que ela coçava incessantemente o nariz, provavelmente com crise de alergia á todo aquele pó. Pegou o livro e , andando até onde ela estava, de imediato reconheceu a dona dos cabelos cor de fogo que se encontrava de costas em cima de uma escada, provavelmente tentando alcançar um livro."  
"Um sorriso cheio de malícia passou pelos lábios do loiro e como a ruivinha não havia notado sua presença ele se permitiu chegar mais perto da mesma. Com passos lentos ele andava decidido. Seu olhar estava carregado de malícia e desejo, concentrando-se em cada pedaço do corpo da garota. Como imaginara, as pernas dela eram mais bonitas vistas de perto."  
"Parou ao lado dela que ainda estava distraída, a altura que ele via era a da saia dela."  
"-Belo conteúdo, Weasley."

hr

"-Belo conteúdo, Weasley." i "Seboso nojento. Maldito filho de chocadeira i/ ".  
"Em menos de 3 segundos, a garota estava direto com as costas no chão. Fechou os olhos mordendo a língua para não soltar um alto palavrão. Ainda de olhos fechados ela massageava o bumbum, quando foi se tocar que provavelmente o mesmo rapaz que a fizera cair estaria olhando para ela, levantou os olhos verdes para encontrar os cinzentos da seu cretino.Quer me matar, seu anormal? – explodiu com o rosto ainda um pouco branco pela dor."  
"-Talvez. Não nessas condições, é claro... Posso fazer muito melhor que isso."  
"-Me pouco da sua prepotência, garoto.Saia daqui!"  
"-Prepotente, eu??Imagiiiina...-Falou com aquele sorriso de 'eu sei tudo'."  
"-O que você quer? - Perguntou a ruiva se levantando e sentindo uma pontada na região no meio das costas."  
"-Você sabe bem o que quero, Weasley...- Malfoy se aproximava perigosamente.- Que tal terminarmos o que começamos na noite passada?"  
"-Cale a boca Malfoy. Você só pode ser louco, nem sabe o que está falando... - A ruiva agora corava furiosamente."  
"-Não, Weasley, eu não estou louco."  
"-Eu que cai e você que bateu com a cabeça? Anda usando drogas ultimamente?"  
"-Weasley você está interrompendo o meu moment..."  
"-Seu momento? HÁ, sabia que um dia você iria pirar com tanta química que põe nessa coisa"- falou apontando para os cabelos platinados.  
"-Weasley, cale a boca!"  
"-Eu não, cala você."  
"-Você é insuportável sabia?"  
"-Então por que é sempre você que vem atrás de mim? Ahn? Ahn? - Disse terminando a conversa e pegando seus livros. Mas antes que pudesse sair o loiro a puxava pelo braço de encontro a ele."  
"-Porque eu gosto de te provocar."  
"Virgínia deixou os livros caírem enquanto o loiro se aproximava rapidamente e se apossava dos lábios carnudos dela, num beijo fervoroso. Ela por impulso correspondia do beijo com tanta intensidade quanto o garoto. Ele a prensou em uma das estantes, seu corpo pressionando o dela com força..."

"Ela não tinha reação alguma, não conseguia pensar com aquele calor subindo gostosamente pelo seu corpo."

"Ele descia agora a boca e beijava seu pescoço com vontade. Ela estava entorpecida com aquele cheiro, com aquele corpo. Estava entorpecida com aquele beijo. Tal que se tornava cada vez mais feroz, mais desejado. Ela queria parar, mas não tinha forças para dizer não.Então seu corpo já não obedecia mais a sua vontade. Até que ela retornou a razão com a menção de apenas um nome que veio á sua mente: Harry Potter."  
"Reunindo todas as suas forças a garota empurrou o loiro para longe, ele andou alguns poucos passos para trás cambaleando. Olhou-a, ainda entorpecido, quando voltou à consciência de que estavam separados, ele abriu novamente aquele sorriso, que fizeram as pernas dela fraquejarem."

"-O que foi?" 

"Ele já vinha novamente. Ela tinha que pensar rápido e quando ele já voltava com os braços a sua cintura ela fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente. A única coisa que o loiro vira antes de ficar inconsciente fora um livro antigo de 500 páginas lhe ser atirado na cabeça."  
"Ela lançou um último olhar ao loiro caido no chão antes de girar os calcanhares, deixando o aposento."

hr 

"-Gente, alguém sabe onde a Ginny se meteu? - perguntou Amy, enquanto se servia de suco de abóbora."  
"-Não faço a mínima idéia. – respondeu Lu."  
"-Eu só a vi nas aulas. – respondeu Carol confusa. – Acho que Snape a segurou até um pouco mais tarde."  
"-E falando no diabo. - falou Bárbara, olhando para a porta do Salão e vendo uma ruiva muito despenteada correndo em direção a elas."  
"-O-Olá... – disse a ruiva pausadamente, sem ar."  
"-Ginny, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Amy dando espaço para ela se sentar."  
"-Não aconteceu nada, ué."  
"-Tem certeza Gi? Parece que viu um trasgo. – perguntou Luana."  
"-Parece que viu um? Parece mais que um sentou em cima dela." – disse Amy olhando a situação da garota.  
"-Tá tudo bem, gurias. Só alguns imprevistos."  
"-E qual é o nome desse imprevisto, Ginny? - Perguntou Carol com um sorriso malicioso surgindo nos lábios."  
"-Não tem nome algum! – respondeu, as bochechas corando."  
"-Não esconda Gi. Você não ficaria nesse estado se não tivesse 'alguém'."  
"- Mas que estado, meu Merlin? Eu estou completamente normal."  
"- Ah claro. E a blusa pra fora da saia com os quatro botões abertos é por causa do 'calor'??? – perguntou Bárbara de um jeito maldoso."  
"Foi aí que a ruiva se tocou que estava com a borda do sutiã rosa bebê à mostra, além de é claro, com os cabelos totalmente desalinhados."

" i Loiro desgraçado, nem vi quando ele fez isso. i/ . Ela rapidamente fechou três dos botões deixando apenas o primeiro aberto. Sabia que estava terrivelmente corada. Sua face fervia, e os olhares indagadores das garotas a estavam deixando em pior estado. Já estava gaguejando para inventar alguma desculpa quando se ouviu um barulho e os olhares se desvencilharam dela para irem para a porta do Salão, onde estava um loiro suado, com os cabelos muito despenteados e o rosto tomado por fúria."  
"-Oh, merda!- murmurou para si mesma ao ver os olhos do loiro faiscarem atrás dela na mesa da Grifinória." 

hr

"O garoto olhou para a mesa rival à procura dos cachos ruivos que vira há pouco. As faces estavam levemente coradas, os cabelos desalinhados e os olhos acinzentados pareciam querer saltar de órbita. Deu mais uma rápida olhada na mesa da Grifinória e foi de encontro à sua mesa. Sentou-se em seu lugar e notou que os amigos mordiam os lábios e começavam a ficar meio vermelhos."

"-Por Merlin Draco, o que aconteceu com você???- perguntou uma garota morena de cabelos ondulados e olhos azuis escuros que o fitava com um misto de preocupação e ironia."  
"-Nada de mais. Apenas alguns contratempos. - respondeu seco, tentando arrumar os cabelos platinados."  
"-Contratempos? Parece que você apanhou. - indagou Blaise com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto."

"-Malfoys não apanham."  
"-Que aconteceu Draco?????"  
"-Eu acho que a McGonagall resolveu dar uma pegadinha no nosso loirinho aqui.tá todo irritadinho."  
"-Não Josh, algo me diz que essa irritação tem outro nome. – respondeu Blaise analisando a expressão do rosto do loiro, que enfurecia a cada momento olhando para a mesa oposta ao Salão.- Certo, Draco?"  
"O loiro respondeu com um grunhido enquanto murmurava coisas inaudíveis."  
"-Então, vai me contar onde esteve? – perguntou Blaise após um tempo de silêncio que Draco usou para assassinar a sua torta de abóbora com o garfo."  
"-Bem meninos eu vou indo, tchau Blaise. – completou a Claire Hamilton lançando ao moreno um sorriso sedutor."  
"-Pegando mais uma, Zabine?"  
"-Fazer o quê se todas me querem? – vangloriou-se com um sorriso irônico. – Mas como sempre, nada a sério. – completou olhando uma garota loira da corvinal que dava risadinhas com uma outra morena olhando para ele."  
"-Depois eu que sou o galinha."  
"-Tá, chega de papo furado, desembucha de uma vez o que aconteceu pra te deixar nesse estado... lastimável? – perguntou Josh McGuiller, um lindo moreno de olhos castanhos e cabelos um pouco arrepiados, enquanto se sentava à frente deles."

"O loiro olhou para os lados pra ver se alguém escutava a conversa, então contou baixinho."  
"-Eu estava na biblioteca.- respondeu voltando o olhar para o seu prato e afastando-o."  
"-Fazendo...?"  
"-Estava procurando um livro pra fazer um trabalho para a solteirona gagá."  
"-Sabia que a McGonagall tinha alguma coisa á ver com isso. – disse Josh dando um murro na mesa e recebendo um olhar mortal de um outro sonserino que teve suas vestes ensopadas pela jarra de suco que virara."  
"-Tá, mas o que aconteceu pra te deixar... assim? - perguntou Blaise apontando para as vestes ainda amarrotadas do amigo."  
"-Eu estava procurando o maldito livro quando um belo par de pernas fez desviar meu pensamento. – lançou um olhar frio a Josh quando este falou 'sabia que tinha mulher no meio'."  
"-Então... – Blaise fez um sinal para ele continuar com a história."  
"-Então, como um belo 'gentleman' que sou, não poderia deixar a moça sem ajuda. – falou com um sorrisinho de falso inocente, enquanto os dois tinham um sorriso matreiro no rosto. – Então eu, com todo meu cavalheirismo andei até ela para ajudar."  
"-Esse é o meu garoto. – falou Josh rindo.- Tá, e depois?"  
"-Depois a gente se agarrou ... então eu vi um livro voar na minha cabeça e eu acordar um tempo depois."  
"-Uhhhrrr... – exclamaram os dois com as sobrancelhas meio cerradas e com uma expressão de dor."  
"-É. Mas ela me paga. Ninguém faz isso com um Malfoy. Ainda mais alguém como... ela. – os dois se viraram na direção do olhar do loiro para encontrar uma ruivinha ainda vermelha falando com outras quatro garotas."  
"-A WEASLEY???? – indagou Josh com uma expressão de surpresa. Enquanto Blaise apenas abria um sorriso safado. Draco contentou-se em permanecer quieto esfaqueando uma maçã. - Cara... Nunca achei que veria você envolvido com uma Weasley."  
"Aquilo bastou para acordar o loiro. Em um segundo o loiro já pegara o moreno pela gola das vestes e levava-o mais perto do rosto murmurando muito friamente. "  
"-Ouça bem McGuiller porque eu não vou repetir . Primeiro: eu NUNCA vou me envolver com alguém do plano social dela. Segundo: Eu tenho bom gosto, ao contrário de você que estava se agarrando com qualquer uma. Terceiro: eu sou Draco Malfoy, Malfoys não se envolvem, ainda mais com uma pobretona desprezível como a Weasley. – largou a gola do amigo que apenas o fitava divertido."  
"-Oh sim, eu esqueci do - ele mudou um tom de voz para um fino e irritante – 'Malfoys não se envolvem' – mudou novamente para um tom normal – mas você ter a chamado de desprezível já é demais cara. Ela ta bem jeitosinha. - Pegou mais um pão do prato de Blaise que o olhou irritado".

"-Ele está certo, Draco. – afirmou Blaise. Completou enquanto o outro ainda mastigava o pão na sua cara. Retirou um pergaminho da mochila e estendeu ao amigo. – E você sabe que ele está certo..."  
"Quem aquela ruiva acha que é pra bater nele daquele jeito? Mas se ela achava que ia ficar assim mesmo, aí é que ela se engana." 

hr 

"-Vamos Gin!!! Conta de uma vez garota!"  
"-Não há nada para eu contar, Carol. Puxa vocês não acreditam em mim? – perguntou a ruiva fingindo estar magoada."  
"-Não. – responderam as quatro juntas. – Vamos Weasley, conta de uma vez. – disse Bárbara já começando a se irritar com a falta de respostas."  
"-Gente eu estava na biblioteca. O quê poderia ter acontecido numa biblioteca??? Nada."  
"-O que você estava fazendo na biblioteca, Gin? Podemos saber? – perguntou Lu ainda fitando a ruiva curiosa."  
"- Pegando um livro para Poções."  
"- Por quê? – perguntou Amy que a muito se encontrava quieta apenas analisando Ginny."  
"- Porque o Sr. Eu-preciso-de-um-garnier-fructis me repreendeu na aula e me fez pesquisar sobre a poção de Ganzer. Mais algum detalhe para você colocarem no interrogatório de vocês?"  
"- Por que você está carregando um livro de Transfigurações se não temos aula hoje? – perguntou Carol enquanto olhava para a pilha de livros que a garota havia trazido."  
"Gin arregalou os olhos olhando o livro de capa verde em letras douradas, no mesmo momento a imagem de um loiro sonserino lhe veio à mente. i Ai Santo Merlin. Eu peguei o livro do Malfoy por engano. E agora eu vou ter que pegar e devolver pra ele. Realmente , isso é que é sorte. i/ "  
"- Eu devo ter trocado por engano hoje de manhã. – informou ela colocando uma torrada na boca."  
"- Livro do sexto ano? – ironizou Bárbara com um sorriso desdenhoso no rosto, levantando o livro para a garota. Naquele momento Ginny se controlou para não enterrar a faquinha de geléia nas fuças daquela metida."  
"- Sexto, é??? Nossa, devo ter pego por engano na biblioteca.- disse fazendo a cara mais inocente e surpresa possível pegando de volta o livro das mãos da outra."  
"- Hmmm seeeeei... – falaram Carol e Lu juntas, rindo logo em seguida. – Quer dizer que o pegadinho da Gina é mais velho? – perguntou Lu com um sorriso malicioso.  
"- Ai calem a boca, não tem nada a ver. Além do mais... Não estou interessada em ninguém."  
"- Tem certeza, Weasley? – perguntou Bárbara lançando um olhar para o outro canto da mesa onde o trio almoçava. Ginny sentiu o estômago afundar ao ver os olhos do moreno olhando diretamente pra ela. Voltou automaticamente os olhos para o seu prato onde jazia um pedaço de torta de frango que ela nem tocara."

"-Gina, coma...Você está muito magra.Você tem que comer.- Amy falou, preocupada."

"-Não estou com fome, Amy. Não precisa se preocupar comigo."  
"As quatro falavam de algum assunto aleatório quando a conversa cessou, as risadas cessaram e as garotas ficaram extremamente quietas, olhando para Ginny. Esta já ia perguntar qual era o problema quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e a voz que nunca saia de sua cabeça disse:"  
"- Podemos conversar, Virgínia?" – ela estava queimando com aquela mão ali, PORQUE ELE NÃO TIRAVA A PORRA DA MÃO???  
"- Temos o que conversar Potter?" – falou tentando manter uma expressão firme."  
"- Acredito que seja de seu interesse. – ele falou colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça olhando diretamente para ela. Ela deu de ombros e saiu do Salão acompanhado pelo moreno e por olhares que alguns poucos alunos lançaram a eles."  
"Os dois chegaram ao corredor e ela se virou impaciente."  
"- Então? Diga."  
"- Pressa para encontrar o seu namoradinho? – perguntou venenosamente."  
"- Não é da sua conta com quem eu saio, Potter!Vá cuidar da sua vida, da sua namoradinha que todo dia te chifra. - disse com um sorrisinho sarcástico."  
"- Isso é da sua conta?"  
"- Da mesma maneira que a minha vida não é da sua. – ela fez menção de sair dali, mas ele a segurou pelo braço."  
"- Aí que você se engana. – falou muito próximo ao ouvido dela. Novamente a sensação no estômago se aflorara, novamente o seu corpo parecia estar em chamas com o contato dele."  
"- O que você quer?" – continuou com o tom frio.  
"- Falar com você."  
"- É só isso o que quer? – ela perguntou, não se contendo. Raiva em seu tom de voz."  
"- Qual é o seu problema, hein? – ele estourou segurando mais firmemente os braços da ruiva."  
"- Qual é o seu problema, Potter? Acha que eu sou idiota? Que vou cair nesse seu papinho de 'eu estou arrependido. Sou um menininho incompreendido." – afinou a voz nessa hora – "O CARAMBA COM A DESCULPA, POTTER!" – ele olhou para ela sério, para logo em seguida abrir um sorriso matreiro, o que deixou a ruiva da cor dos seus cabelos. –" TIRA ESSA MERDA DE SORRISO DA CARA POTTER, ANTES QUE EU TIRE ELE POR VOCÊ!!!"  
"- Você quer que eu acredite que não quer nada comigo, Gin?"  
"- Guinevere pra você, Potter. E sim... – ele olhou nas orbes verdes dela, mais do que um olhar parecia ler a mente dela. Ouviu o sinal tocar ao fundo, teria História da Magia em 5 minutos. Ela desviou o olhar. – Eu preciso ir." – Ela já ia sair novamente quando sentiu a mão dele em sua própria. Virou mais uma vez com um olhar cansado. – "Fale".  
"- Estamos sem dois jogadores no time, batedores. – ela se lembrou vagamente dos irmãos ano passado e da pequena "surpresa" que fizeram para hem-hem... Umbrigde."  
"- Tá e...?"  
"- Hoje vamos fazer a seleção, as 18:00, preciso de todo time lá."  
"- Eu não posso, tenho trabalho de poções."  
"- Eu não estou pedindo, eu estou afirmando... Guinevere." – e saiu deixando uma ruiva pasma no meio do corredor.

hr 

"O céu estava bonito naquela tarde, o pôr-do-sol deixava o céu manchado de belos tons rosas e laranja. Embora com sol, a tarde estava com um vento frio, vento este que não era muito forte, mas que era um dos motivos de irritação de certa ruiva."  
"Ginny estava sobrevoando o campo de quadribol, os cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, as vestes de quadribol não conseguindo conter o frio que agora tomava o conta de seu corpo. Suas faces estavam coradas, não sendo pelo frio, e sim de irritação. Se naquele momento olhares matassem, um certo moreno deveria estar caindo de uma altura de quase 30m de cara no chão."  
"Sim, ela estava puta da cara com Harry Potter. Não só pela droga de relatório que teria de entregar para Snape, mas também porque aquele maldito moreno estava fazendo ela passar frio em um dia NADA apropriado, e sim, para completar toda aquela merda ele estava gritando com ela. Ele não tinha amor à vida."  
"- Se mexa Weasley, eu não deixo você como titular do time para você ficar sentada em cima dessa vassoura parada! – gritava ele enquanto assistia o movimento dos artilheiros."  
"- MEXA-SE VOCÊ POTTER, NÃO VI VOCÊ POR AS SUAS HABILIDADES EM AÇÃO AINDA. – gritou para que ele escutasse em meio ao vento."  
"- ISSO É PORQUE EU QUERO VER AS HABILIDADES DOS MEUS JOGADORES, ENTÃO VÊ SE VOCÊ SE MECHE, OU FICA NO BANCO NO PRÓXIMO JOGO."  
"Sim, ele realmente não tinha amor à vida."  
"Ela pôs impulso na vassoura e junto com Alicia Spinett começou a praticar novas jogadas de ataque, desviando de alguns balaços que Harry lançava no campo, pela falta de batedores para fazerem o mesmo. Lançou uma bola para Katie Bell que foi defendida de maneira esplêndida por Rony. Olhou pela décima vez para um relógio em cima da entrada dos vestiários que funcionava como cronômetro em dias de jogo a espera do término do treino as 18:00."  
"O treino daquele dia estava sendo cansativo, Harry havia se tornado o novo capitão do time da Grifinória e ele era pior que Olívio Wood, fazendo os jogadores se esforçarem o triplo do normal. Em outra situação Ginny teria orgulho do moreno, mas hoje ela apenas queria esfregar a cara dele na areia da quadra."  
"Naquele dia havia muitas pessoas acompanhando o treino pelas arquibancadas. A maioria eram grifinórios que, provavelmente, estariam ali para tentar uma vaga como batedor. Haviam pessoas de outras casas também, corvinais, lufanos, Ginny pode distinguir um grupo pequeno de sonserinos também olhando o jogo. Nada muito grande, umas seis pessoas, todos quartanistas."  
"Ficou tanto tempo se distraindo que não viu o moreno a sua frente com as íris verdes brilhando em fúria."  
"- VIRGÍNIA, SERÁ QUE VOCÊ PODERIA PARAR DE OLHAR PARA O NADA E PEGAR A PORRA DA GOLES?" – ela havia se virado para olhá-lo e viu uma goles caída no chão e Katie esperando o passe."  
"-Você vai ver onde eu vou enfiar essa goles Potter!" pensava irritada.  
Ela já ia dar uma resposta muito mal-educada quando ouviu o sinal que indicava o término do treino. Foi a primeira a descer com a vassoura e já se dirigia ao vestiário quando Potter anunciou."  
"- Agora, irá ser a seleção dos que se inscreveram para o cargo de batedores do time da Grifinória. E todos do time têm que estar presentes."  
"- Potter, todos nós estamos cansados, e se você não viu está FRIO e você não quer que nenhum de nós fique doente, não é?"  
"- Gin tem razão Harry, será que não d..."  
"- NÃO, NÃO DÁ RONY. A SELEÇÃO VAI SER HOJE E EU QUERO TODOS OS JOGADORES PRESENTES!"  
"- Há, eu quero ver quem vai me fazer ficar aqui." – disse a ruiva com um sorriso de desdém enquanto fitava o rosto lívido de Harry."

"Ela não havia ido para o Salão Comunal, muito menos havia conseguido tomar um banho quente. Ela estava, no exato momento, sentada no banco dos reservas vendo a tentativa fracassada de um terceiranista de acertar os alvos com os balaços. Definitivamente aquele garoto nunca seria um batedor. O treino havia sido uma droga e ela estava a ponto de cair e dormir na grama. Poderia ser pior, ela poderia ser o alvo dos lances do 'míope'. Um balaço havia passado poucos centímetros da cabeça de Alicia e Gin pode ver harry pôr a mão na têmpora, visivelmente transtornado."

"- Ok, Phillippe, pode parar." – ouviu o moreno falar olhando para o garoto. – Katie, olhe quem é o próximo da lista."  
"Mas Katie não parecia estar prestando a atenção no que o capitão dizia, ela e Alícia estavam em uma conversa animada e davam pulinhos de vez em quando no banco."  
"- KATIE!"  
"- Ahn? Ahhh... Foi mal Harry." – respondeu a loira. – "O próximo da lista é Paul O'Conell."  
"- Paul O'Conell!" – chamou ele. Um garoto de quase 1,80 e cabelos castanhos claros e olhos da mesma cor desceu as arquibancadas com um sorriso no rosto. Estava visivelmente empolgado. E era visivelmente bonito também. As duas meninas o seguiram com o olhar enquanto Harry indicava a ele o que deveria fazer.  
"O garoto pegou a vassoura, uma Nimbus 98 "clássica" como diria Gina e começou a rodopiar com ela no céu enquanto Harry jogava alguns balaços contra ele. Um dos balaços quase o atingiu na perna esquerda, mas este escapou fazendo uma manobra arriscada. As garotas ao lado de Gina mantinham a mão na boca e os olhos arregalados a cada freada de vassoura do outro enquanto Gina se divertia com a situação. Ele rebateu mais alguns balaços com perfeição e voltou pra terra firme com as meninas quase tendo um enfarte."  
"- Acho que temos um novo batedor no time." – falou Harry para o garoto dando um tapinha amigável em suas costas. Ele sorriu e foi cumprimentar alguns amigos dele que estavam assistindo a seleção. Gin estava quase dando pulinhos de excitação, não exatamente porque o garoto entrara, mas sim porque ela poderia ir pro banho de uma vez.  
"- Ok gente, sem muita euforia. Bom, já temos um batedor. – disse ajeitando os óculos sobre o rosto enquanto segurava o pergaminho dos escritos. - Mas só temos um selecionado nessa seleção – levantou o rosto fitando os jogadores agora de pé. - portanto como capitão, eu decidi fazer uma nova seleção na sexta. – A ruiva olhou incrédula para o moreno a sua frente, assim como Ron, Katie e Alicia, ela já ia abrir a boca para protestar quando o moreno continuou. - Agora sem mais nada a ser declarado... Dispensados."

Ela entrou no vestiário muito irritada, sentia o rosto fervendo e por dentro a raiva crescendo. Quem o maldito do Potter achava que era para fazer o time se desgastar desse jeito? Mais um horrível treino na semana e depois mais uma extensa seleção com um jogador pior que o outro."  
"- Potter idiota." – murmurou com raiva chutando o banco que ficava entre os chuveiros e os armários.  
"Foi até o seu armário e tirou de lá uma toalha, roupas secas e limpas e alguns produtos de higiene. No fundo do armário ela pode ver seus livros que havia trazido direto das aulas e um livro de capa verde em letras douradas chamou sua atenção."  
"- Mais uma, ainda tenho que devolver essa porcaria para o idiota do Malfoy. Que belo dia foi esse." – fechou o armário com brutalidade e continuou a fitar o livro, agora em suas mãos. Em um ímpeto de raiva a ruiva atirou o livro para longe caindo no chão, próximo a um chuveiro. Soltou um suspiro cansado e começou a se despir, um banho quente era tudo o que ela queria no momento."  
"Sentiu a água quente escorrer por suas costas fazendo-a relaxar cada músculo de seu corpo, fechou os olhos deixando a água molhar seu rosto e deixou os pensamentos vazarem de sua mente, passou xampu pelos cabelos rubros e ficou massageando-os tranquilamente, sem preocupações, seu objetivo era relaxar e ela com certeza estava conseguindo."  
"Um arrepio subiu sua espinha quando um vento gélido veio de encontro as suas costas. Virou-se para ver a porta aberta enquanto um vento forte se fazia presente no ambiente. Esquecendo da preguiça e querendo definitivamente continuar o seu banho em paz a garota desligou o chuveiro e enrolando-se em uma toalha verde e felpuda, saiu da divisão do chuveiro e foi até a porta fechando mal-humorada."  
"- Sempre vai ter alguma coisa para atrapalhar." – reclamou alto enquanto já ia voltando para dentro do box. Não se sabe por instinto ou por simplesmente um acaso ela foi olhar para o livro que antes estava jogado perto do chuveiro, alguma coisa a dizia, mas só para constatar de que o mesmo não se encontrava mais ali."  
"Ela parou estática no meio do caminho para o box. Aquele livro não era NADA leve para ser levado pelo vento, e Gin tinha certeza de que havia jogado ele lá, então se não estava mais ali queria dizer que... "  
"Seus olhos se arregalaram com a possibilidade, olhou para toda a extensão do banheiro em busca de algum sinal da "coisa" que havia pego o seu livro... ou do Malfoy, sei lá. Num momento de impulso ela correu para o armário dos suportes e tirou de lá um enorme bastão de batedor, masculino, dois kg mais pesado do que o do feminino."  
"Ela se pôs em posição de rebatedora com a toalha ainda amarrada firmemente em seu corpo."  
"- Apareça! – ela gritou enquanto olhava para os boxes e andava devagar a outra extremidade do banheiro. – Você não está ouvindo não hein??? – falava ela balançando de maneira desajeitada o bastão na mão. – VAMOS COVARDE, APAREÇA! – falou mais alto, e num ato de coragem (ou muita burrice) berrou - APAREÇA SUA ABERRAÇÃO CRONOLÓGICA."  
"- Aberraç...?"  
"- AHHHHHHHHH..."- gritou ela ouvindo a voz da coisa em sua nuca, de olhos fechados ela virou o corpo e começou a bater sem dó nem piedade na "coisa", que era bem alta por sinal.- "ME DEIXA EM PAZ, ME DEIXA EM PAZ!!!"  
"- TE DEIXAR EM PAZ SUA WEASLEY MALUCA??? VOCÊ QUE ESTÁ ME ESPANCANDO AQUI!"  
"Gin abriu um dos olhos verdes só para ver um loiro de quase 1,80, deitado no chão com os cabelos desalinhados e as roupas amassadas segurando o nariz com uma das mãos."  
"- Malfoy? – ela perguntou confusa."  
"- Não, a vovó noel." – ele disse tirando a mão do nariz e sentando-se.  
"– Você é a aberração?" – perguntou a ruiva ainda olhando o garoto confusa."  
"- Não, Weasley essa característica é só sua, mas sim, fui eu quem havia entrado no banh..." – não pode terminar a frase, pois levou um belo murro no nariz."  
"- QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA SUA BIXA LOIRA?"  
"- QUAL É O MEU PROBLEMA? QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA??? VIVE BATENDO NAS PESSOAS DESSE JEITO?"  
"- EU DEVIA BATER EM OUTRO LUGAR PARA SERES COMO VOCÊ , PARA QUE GENTE COMO VOCÊ NÃO PUDESSE PROCRIAR!" – disse a ruiva muito vermelha segurando o bastão muito perto do 'premiado' do Malfoy."  
"Ele segurou por extinto o seu pacote com uma das mãos e com a outra segurava o nariz enquanto um filete de sangue escorria de seus dedos. Levantou a cabeça para ver a ruiva o olhando com desconfiança, os olhos cerrados, e o taco encostando no chão, firme em uma das mãos dela."  
"-Vai me bater?" – ele indagou irônico.  
"- Vai me contar por que invadiu o banheiro?" – retrucou ela de uma maneira parecida."  
"- Vim pegar isso. – disse levantando o livro de capa verde que estava caído ao seu lado.- "Vi que não havia ninguém no banheiro então entrei."  
"- Eu sou ninguém por um acaso?"  
"- Na verdade não, mas não tornei relevante não entrar por aqui enquanto você tomava banho." – ele respondeu simplesmente levantando-se."  
"- Ahh, claro, o Malfoyzinho acha que tem o rei na barriga e pode entrar em banheiros femininos enquanto a Weasley está tomando..." – a ruiva pareceu acordar de um estupor e olhou para a situação em que estava. Os cabelos ruivos totalmente melecados de xampu, com apenas uma toalha curta tapando suas vergonhas enquanto segurava um enorme bastão de quadribol... em frente do garanhão de Hogwarts. Os olhos dela se arregalaram demais e o loiro a frente dela achou que ela estava pronta para ter um treco."  
"- Weas..." – disse o garoto se aproximando dela.  
"- NÃO TOQUE EM MIM SEU TARADO PERVERTIDO!" – ela disse saltando para longe dele como uma ginasta profissional (N/AD: nem um pouco exagerada, não?), o rosto com os olhos saltados. Ele ficou olhando pra ela com cara de interrogação até seu cérebro parecer raciocinar novamente e ele abrir um de seus sorrisos maliciosos."  
"- Ora, Weasley. Eu já 'toquei' duas vezes em você em menos de uma semana, eu sei que mesmo nessa situação eu vou acabar tocando três em menos de dois dias. – ela abriu a boca obviamente constrangida e ele andou um passo para mais perto da ruiva."  
"- NÃO CHEGUE PERTO SUA.. SUA.. SUA COISA – ela disse estendendo a mão, em direção ao peito do garoto."  
"- Ohhh... me senti humilhado agora.– ele falou e rapidamente agarrou a ruiva pela cintura."  
"- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO???"- ela berrou pondo as duas mãos agora no peito dele."  
"- Estou abraçando uma Weasley, chata e resmungona."  
"- EU ESTOU VENDO SUA ANORMALIDADE. EU QUERO SABER O PORQUÊ DISSO!- ela disse (gritou, berrou) ainda o afastando com os braços."  
"- Você quer que eu diga, ou que eu faça?? – disse malicioso agarrando por fim sem deixar espaço para ela se mexer."  
"- ME LARGA AGORA!- berrou mais ainda."  
"- Para de gritar sua escandalosa.– ele disse incomodado com os gritos dela."  
"- EU VOU GRITAR MAAAAAAIIIIISSSSS!!!!"- ela berrou mais ainda, o garoto até achou que havia tido um eco do último grito."  
"- Se você não parar eu vou ter que calar você."  
"- ME SOOLLTAA..."   
"O barulho foi interrompido pelos lábios do garoto loiro que se colaram aos da ruiva, ela se debatia muito contra os braços dele até o agarrar de vez pelo pescoço, ele deu um sorrisinho contra os lábios dela vendo que ela desistira, ficou dois segundos mais beijando ela quando o garoto começou a sentir uma forte pressão contra o seu pescoço, e não era uma pressão confortável."  
"Rapidamente ele soltou as mãos dela de seu pescoço e consequentemente os lábios também."  
"- VOCÊ É LOUCA?"  
"- Eu disse que não era para você me beijar."  
"- Então tá." – ele a pegou nos braços carregando-a até o chuveiro em que ela estava."  
"- O que você está fazendo???" – ela perguntou sendo levada a força pelo sonserino."  
"- Você não estava tomando banho? Então vamos terminá-lo!"  
"Ela não teve tempo de argumentar nada, em um segundo estava no chão, no outro ela recebia um choque com a água fria que estava caindo em sua cabeça."  
"- MALFOY, SEU LOIRO DESGRAÇADO, ESSA ÁGUA É A FRIA!"- ela falou tentando tirar o sabão, que estava no cabelo, dos olhos."  
"- Eu sei, Weasley, mas vê se isso acalma um pouco a 'nervosinha'." – ele disse com um sorriso falso."  
"- MALFOY, VOCÊ VAI ESTAR MORTO QUANDO EU SAIR DAQUI." – ela disse cuspindo um pouco da água com sabão no chão do box."  
"- Isso não está ajudando, vamos ver se ela esfriar mais melhora." – ele abriu mais um pouco a água e a viu dar um grito."  
"- E... es... essa água está GELADA!"  
"- É, e pelo menos te acalmou um pouco."  
"- SEU FILHO DA..."  
"- "Com licença, tenho treino agora." – ele falou se afastando. – "Até mais, Virgínia."  
"Ele só viu a ruiva muito vermelha grunhir alto enquanto ele saia para mais um treino."

"Enquanto ela bufava de raiva e Malfoy saia pela porta do vestiário, nenhum dos dois se lembrou de um certo livro que jazia no chão."


	5. Plano Inesperado

CAPÍTULO 5- Plano Inesperado.

"Gina estava furiosa. Realmente furiosa...E resfriada... 'Aquele ATCHIM cretino, filho da mãe me paga...Eu vou arrancar a cabeça dele e atirar aos explosivins.'

A garota caminhava muito rapidamente em direção ao seu dormitório, urrando de raiva.'Como aquele loiro aguado entra no MEU vestiário enquanto EU tomo banho?Metido, tarado pervertido.'

"-Gina, você está bem?"

"-Cale a boca."

"-Êêêêêêê grossa...Que bicho te mordeu?-Perguntou Amy espantada."

"-Desculpe, mas agora não é um bom momento para conversar."

"-Está bem, estarei lá em baixo com Harry."

hr 

"Algumas horas depois,Gina se encontra deitada em sua cama, já de pijama olhando para o teto.'Oh,ele ainda age como se fosse o bom...Ele não é nada, só um riquinho metido á comensal. Nojento. Ainda tenho que suportar o Potter no meu pé. Bom, eu consegui o que eu queria,não?Potter faz tudo por mim...Mas continua um babaca...O que devo...?"

"-Gina?- Chamou uma voz receosa da porta."

"-Pode entrar Amy."

"-Tem certeza de que é seguro?Está mais calma agora?"

"-Sim, claro.-Exclamou dando uma risadinha.- Fale!"

"-Querida, você está realmente estressada no momento. Precisa se desviar um pouco dos seus planos."

"-Não Amy, agora eu não posso...Logo agora que está dando tudo certo, Potter está caidinho por mim e..."

"-Gina, não engane á si mesma. O HARRY não está caidinho por você, ele está apaixonado. Realmente apaixonado.Acho que está na hora de você começar á pesar as conseqüências de suas ações.Você não pode simplesmente deixar o Harry morrendo de amores e depois desistir de tudo."

"-Eu sei Amy, mas não sei se amo ainda o Harry. Quando penso que ele gosta de mim, vem me procurar, ele parece me odiar tanto...- falou Gina, triste."

"-Gina, você gosta do Harry ou não?"

"-É exatamente isso que eu estou tentando descobrir..."

"-Então pense rápido, não é bom brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas...- e dizendo isso, ela se retirou do quarto."

"Bom, se Amy esperava que aquilo fizesse Gina se sentir melhor, não funcionou, só fez a ruiva se sentir mais culpada.'Talvez Harry não me odeie tanto assim. É tão horrível ter que fingir que não gosto dele, depois de lutar tanto para tê-lo ao meu lado."

"Em meio á esses pensamentos, ela adormeceu." E o dia seguinte seria um novo dia.

_ hr _

_ i " Era uma noite estrelada e ela andava a passos lentos por uma floresta escura, os pés descalços tocando a grama molhada pelo sereno, tendo como única guia a lua cheia no céu. Andava ao redor do lago até uma música lhe chegar aos ouvidos, era uma música mística, um tanto exótica que lhe encantou aos poucos. Ouvia a música cada vez mais alta a cada passo que dava, e de trás de uns arbustos uma voz lhe chamava. Ela hesitante, porém não menos curiosa correu até lá abrindo passagem. E sim ela sorriu como uma menina ao ver os seres verdinhos lhe retribuírem sorrisos tão ou mais satisfeitos. Lá estava, bem em sua frente, uma legião inteirinha de fadas cantantes, centauros tocando flautas e unicórnios fofinhos._

"_Gina, Gina" todos lhe chamavam, e uma linda borboleta multicolorida lhe guiava o caminho, "estou aqui" ela gritou, os olhos brilhando enquanto dançava com uma toga branca envolvendo seu corpo, logo ela cantava com as fadas dançando ao redor do fogo, com os cabelos cacheados e eles lhe envolviam em uma roda._

"_Hahahahaha Gina"_

"_Há Gina"_

"_Gina"_

"_Gina... Gina, Gina... __Gina... Gina..." /i _

"-PORRA GINA ACORDA!"

"-Estou aqui fadinha."

"-Que fadinha? Gina?"

"-A fadinha."

"- Gina...Ginaaaaaaaa. Acorda..."

"Gina vestiu uma calça jeans básica, um tênis e uma camiseta verde básica, afinal, era final de semana.Deixou o cabelo solto e liso naquele manhã. Em vez de ficar perambulando pelo castelo ou ficar pensando em Harry, resolveu tomar café e ir para a biblioteca fazer todos os deveres da semana para ficar com mais tempo livre."

"Desceu para o salão principal e para sua surpresa encontrou Harry comendo sozinho."

"-Bom dia Gina.- Cumprimentou educadamente, mas ainda sim seco."

"-Pra você também Potter."

"Ela sentou-se em frente à ele e começou a passar geléia de morango em uma torrada. Depois de alguns poucos minutos de silêncio, Harry resolveu se manifestar".

"-Sabe Gina, eu estou realmente cansado de fingir que eu não gosto de você e de ficar tendo que gritar com você nos treinos apesar de você estar realmente incompetente ultimamente. Isso me machuca sabe".

"-A Potter, não me venha com sua sensibilidade para cima de mim agora".

"-Escuta Gina, eu estou falando sério. Não estou brincando. Não dessa vez".

"-Bom, talvez a gente possa...Possa conversar mais tarde. No salão comunal. Ás onze, na frente da lareira".

"-Ok, te vejo mais tarde então. Tchau".

"-Tchau.- Gina se despediu roubando mais duas torradas e se retirou da mesa, em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória".

hr 

"Alguns minutos depois Gina já estava na biblioteca. Vários livros velhos e empoeirados de Poções estavam abertos em cima da mesa.O Sol estava lindo lá fora enquanto seus colegas passeavam em torno do lago em um clima adorável de inverno. "

"-Olá Gina...-Cumprimentou uma voz conhecida á suas costas."

"-Oi Luna...O que está fazendo aqui?Porque não está lá fora?"

"-Ah, queria ficar um pouquinho aqui dentro...Tem muita gente lá..O que está fazendo Gina?"

"-Trabalho pro morcego velho...-Responde mal-humorada á pergunta da amiga."

"-Bom, divirta-se..."

"-Ah, sim, claro...Vou me divertir muito quando começar o meu ataque de rinite de tanta poeira..."

hr 

"Draco acordou e subitamente se lembrou do seu livro que ficara com a Weasley.Saiu a procura da ruiva. E foi perguntar pra pessoa menos inclinada a responder sua pergunta."

"-Hey Potter...viu a weasley por ai?"

"-Não. Porque o interesse Malfoy?"

"-Nada que seja da sua conta, Pottinho.- Draco simplesmente virou as costas e saiu andando,deixando Harry com uma pulga atrás da orelha."

"Draco saiu andando em direção é uma loirinha da Grifinória parada no corredor, provavelmente esperando por alguém para ir a Hogmeade. Quando chegou mais perto, a garota corou."

"-Oi. Você sabe onde posso encontrar Weasley fêmea?- Perguntou sem rodeios."

"-Ah, acho que eu a vi na biblioteca."

"Sem nem ao menos agradecer, Draco virou-se e se dirigiu á biblioteca, com o livro da ruiva debaixo do braço. Logo que entrou no aposento, pôde ver a Weasley sentada na última mesa em meio á uma montanha de livros. Riu ao se lembrar do estado da pequena no dia em que a atacou, mas logo refez a usual cara de mau humor e jogou o livro em cima da mesa. A ruiva simplesmente pulou de susto com a mão no peito."

"-Garoto, você está tentando me matar, definitivamente."

"-Mas é claro que não...Com você morta, de quem eu iria me aproveitar?- Respondeu com um sorriso cínico.'Ráááá, responde essa?!"

"-Malfoy, cala a boca e vá embora. Está me distraindo. Toma aqui esse seu livro!- A ruiva entregou pra Draco o livro e ele foi embora, rindo.de repente sua cabeça se iluminou com uma idéia."

"-Peraí Weasley..."

hr 

"Depois que Malfoy virou-se para ir embora, ela suspirou de alívio, tal que durou muito pouco."

"-Peraí Weasley...- 'Era bom demais para ser verdade.'

"-Malfoy, você vai me deixar fazer o trabalho ou não?"

"-Porque você não está em Hogsmeade?- Perguntou com o cenho franzindo."

"- Dãã, porque eu estou fazendo trabalho né...-' Garoto estúpido.'"

"-Ah, Weasley, corta essa...Esse trabalho é para quinta-feira. Fala a verdade, ruiva...É o Potter,não é?- Gina olhou para baixo e Draco deu um sorriso.- Nada me escapa..."

"-Não Malfoy, o trabalho é para Segunda-Feira. Mas então, você quer que eu faça o que? Chore e implore pelo amor dele?"

"-Não né...Ô garota burra...Tinha que ser Weasley..."

"-Ta, agora olha aqui Malfoy, você pára co..."

"-Garota, é só fazer ele vir até você...Já deu para perceber que ele baba por ti.- falou Draco chegando mais perto.- e pelo visto, não é só ele..."

"- O que você está querendo insinuar com isso Malfoy..."

"-Eeeeeeeu?Nada...Imagina...Então é o seguinte, você vai a Hogsmeade COMIGO e eu termino esse seu trabalho aí pra você...O que me diz?"

"-Você ainda cheirando heroína?- Garoto maluco, eu hein?!"

"-Pare de gracinhas Weasley...Estou falando sério..."

"-Ta, mas o quê você ganha com isso?"

"-Só a satisfação de ver a cara do Potter quando ele ver que você está COMIGO!!!!"

"-Hummm, não me parece suficiente, mas eu também quero ver a cara daquele idiota...Nossa, depois nós mulheres que competimos né?!"

"' Eu não sei com ainda não espanquei esse loiro aguado.' Pensou a ruiva ao se levantar e olhar de canto o sorrisinho vitorioso que Draco trazia nos lábios."

hr 

"-Ok Malfoy, esse seu plano aí é meio esquisito... Qual a moral de você querer sair comigo?- Perguntava Gina á Draco, enquanto saiam da biblioteca."

"-Nossa, você é lerda mesmo hein garota...Só podia ser Weasley.- Exclamou ele.- Eu quero que o Potter fique com raiva. Entendeu?- O loiro revirou os olhos e continuou andando."

"-Malfoy, o pátio é para o outro lado.-Falou Gina estranhando o caminho que Draco estava fazendo."

"-O quê?Você espera ir com ESSA roupa pra Hogsmeade?Acorda né.Você até pode ser pobre, Weasley, mas comigo não."

"Eles foram até a Torre da Grifinória e Draco esperou pacientemente do lado de fora até Ginny se trocar. Ela colocou uma saia rosa clara de pregas, uma blusa branca de alças e um sapato fechado (scapin)."

"-Certo Weasley, assim é que se veste para sair com um Malfoy."

"Gina só revirou os olhos e o acompanhou até a carruagem que os levaria ao vilarejo."

"- Draco, voc..Desculpe..-A garota corou um pouco 'Eu chamei ele de Draco?O que deu em mim?', mas logo disfarçou.- er..Malfoy, você realmente acha que isso vai dar certo?"

"-Claro..Weasley, não tem porque não dar...Apenas passeie e olhe vitrines comigo como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo...Cumprimente todos com muita simpatia. Se Potter e sua trupe vier falar com você, só fale:

'Estou escolhendo alguns presentes com Malfoy, porque?'...

"-Wow, isso vai ser praticamente impossível..."

"-Claro que não...Apenas aja naturalmente."

"-Tudo bem...MAS com uma condição:Sem xingar á mim e á minha família..."

"-Isso sim é que vai ser impossível..."

hr 

"Draco não conseguia tirar os olhos da ruiva...Estava tão sexy naquela saia com as pernas bem torneadas aparecendo."

"-Malfoy...Chegamos...Nossa, está realmente cheio..."

"Todo o passeio não aconteceu nada, até porque eles não apareciam nas lojas que estavam realmente lotadas de pessoas. Tudo corria muito bem até Gina se encantar por um colar."

"-Nossa...Olha que coisa mais linda...- Era uma correntinha de prata com um pingente de coração todo trabalhado por fora nas bordas e cristal dentro. Dentro do cristal brilhava uma luz azul. Todo o coração tinha uma corda em sua volta, como se fosse uma planta bem fininha se enrolando no objeto. O Colar de prata de duendes, a mais cara da face da terra. Talvez isso explicasse o fato do colar custar 15 mil galeões.'

"-Nossa Weasley, você sonha alto hein..."

"-Bem, sonhar não faz mal, mesmo sabendo que nunca na minha vida eu vou poder ter um colar desses..-Ela tocou o vidro de leve e se virou.-Vamos embora, está ficando tarde"

"Malfoy estendeu a mão para Gina subir na carruagem e eles ficaram lá, sentados, esperando o homem aparecer para levá-los. Mas simplesmente não aconteceu. Tiveram que esperar, e aquele já conhecido silêncio desconfortável pairando sobre eles. Gina tinha sua cabeça apoiada no punho fechado e a testa encostada no vidro. Draco apenas olhava para suas pernas."

"-Weasley, sinceramente, eu não sei o que você vê no Racha-Potter."

"-Bom, muitas coisas...Ele é fofo, muuito bonito, gostoso, inteligente, esperto, joga bem, é sedutor e seguro."

"-Como assim, seguro?- Perguntou Draco, com nojo."

"-O relacionamento com Harry é previsível, você sabe como ele vai agir, se vai ser fiel...ou seja, é seguro."

"-É monótono, você quis dizer."

"- Não...Eu nem sei porque estou falando isso com você...Afinal, senhor espertinho, o seu plano falhou. Harry não nos viu..."

"-Mas os outros viram, e deve estar chegando aos ouvidos dele agora mesmo."

"-Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?"

"-Pelo simples fato da minha inteligência ser superior."

"-Ó sim, eu sempre achei que esse seu cabelo de Pámela Anderson não engana ninguém."

"-Hahaha, como você é engraçadinha Weasley."

"-Eu sei, brigado. -Falou ela com um sorriso meigo."

"Draco chegou mais perto dela agora que estavam frente á frente."

"-Mas eu aposto que o Potter não é tão sexy quanto eu..."

"Malfoy chegou mais perto e Gina ficou mortificada ao sentir o hálito do loiro nos seus lábios. Malfoy beijou seu queixo, seu pescoço, e finalmente encostou seus lábios nos dela demoradamente.Gina se sentia anestesiada, seu cérebro simplesmente não funcionava...'Não, de novo não...' O que era um beijo delicado, com carinho, se tornou uma expressão de desejo...Draco puxou Gina pelo pescoço para mais perto e colocou uma outra mão na cintura da ruiva.

"-Chega Malfoy."

"-Porque ruiva?você não gostou?- Perguntou ele beijando seu pescoço.Gina o empurrou"

"-Er...Não...Pare! – Gina desceu da carruagem, ofegante, sentou em uma outra, e sozinha foi até o castelo."

"'Aaaarrr...Esse garoto me estressa.'Gina entrou na Torre da Grifinória e se escondeu em seu quarto. Aquele loiro estava enlouquecendo-a. Mas ainda gostava de Harry. E sabe que faria de tudo para tê-lo.Mas antes ele teria que penar na mão dela.Não tinha certeza se era isso o certo a fazer com Harry,se não era muito má, mas ao se lembrar de tudo o que passou, não achava nada mais justo."

"Gina ficou no quarto por horas até aparecer Amy."

"-Então, vai dizer que esteve na biblioteca fazendo trabalho?!"

"Ginny riu do senso de humor da amiga. Só Amy mesmo para faze-la rir em uma hora dessas."

"-Não amiga, só acho que as vezes as pessoas piram um pouco.- Falou, com um suspiro."

"-Como ir a Hosmeade em um sábado com Draco Malfoy?- Amy deu um sorrisinho de ironia."

"-Exatamente."

"-Eae, o que ele queria?"

"-O mesmo de sempre... Me xingar, tentar me beijar..."

"-Ok Gina, você precisa ir falar com o Colin..."

"-Porque?O que aconteceu?- Ficando subitamente séria."

"-Ele está realmente bravo porque você não fala mais com ele."

"-Sério?"

"-Sério...E pra falar a verdade, ele está certo. Você nem tem mais dado bola para as suas amigas, só com esse seu planozinho de vingança, que, sinceramente, não vai dar em nada.- Terminou Amy severamente, se trancando no banheiro. Foi a deixa para Gina descer no salão comunal e procurar por Colin."

"O salão comunal estava praticamente vazio, á não ser por uma cabeça loira sentada em uma das poltronas em frente á lareira".

"-Então Colin, o que queria falar comigo?"

"-Gina, você está tão diferente..."

"-Como assim, eu estou diferente?- Perguntou a ruiva se sentando em uma poltrona ao lado do amigo."

"-Você nem fala mais comigo!"

"-Eu sei, desculpe Colin...Tenho sido muito egoísta, você tem razão.- A garota pediu desculpas e Colin abriu um sorriso."

"-Vou pensar no seu caso...Então, vai me contar o que estava fazendo com Malfoy em Hogsmeade?mais um plano seu, malévola???"

"-Não me estressa, sua bicha loca..."

"Rindo, os dois começaram uma conversa que duraria horas".

­­­­­­­­ hr 

"Na manhã seguinte, Gina acorda com disposição á mais."

"-Vamos levantar, cambada de priguiças...Ta na hora da aula.- Gritou ela, batendo a porta do banheiro."

"-Louca...- Comentou Amy, colocando o travesseiro na cara (Gina havia aberto as cortinas)."

"Colocou uma saia pregueada azul e uma camisa branca com um scarpin preto e foi para sua primeira aula de segunda feira, Poções.estava até bem humorada demais para quem ia aturar Snape nas duas primeiras horas do dia."

"-Silêncio. Abram o livro na página 503 e leiam o primeiro parágrafo sobre a poção do Morto-Vivo."

"-Pois é, quem sabe nós conseguimos fazer um antídoto, o professor está precisando muito de um...- Comentou Gina para Colin, que tentara disfarçar o riso com um assesso de tosse."

"-Pois muito bem, sta. Weasley. Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória. Talvez se a senhorita tivesse capacidade suficiente para produzir um antídoto, é claro."

"-Ah, professor Snape, mas posso preparam um Shampoo para o senhor, com certeza precisa mais dele do que de um antídoto".

"-Menos 20 pontos."

"Mas a fúria de Snape não foi suficiente para calar a turma toda, que estava rolando de rir."

"Após a aula de Snape, os alunos do quinto ano tiveram uma folga pois a professora Trelawney sofrera um acidente."

"Harry aproveitou que a ruiva passava no corredor em direção ´aula de transfiguração para lhe falar:"

"-Gina, hoje tem treino, ás 19h, Ok?"

"-Claro Potter."

"-E pare de me chamar de Potter.- Exclamou ele, bravo."

"- Sim senhor, Potter.- Respondeu ela, rindo irônica, o que só serviu pra deixá-lo mais bravo."

" E rumou para sua aula.Rindo. Algumas horas depois ela foi para o seu treino de quadribol."

"-Então Potter, vai largar um pouco do meu pé e me deixar jogar?"

"-Claro Weasley, quando você APRENDER a jogar!"

"-Eu sei jogar querido, ao contrário de você que não sabe nem ser capitão de um time."!

"-Weasley, cale a boca e vá treinar."

"-Sim senhor, chefinho."

"No decorrer do treino, Harry não incomodou muito, pelo menos não tanto quanto Gina esperava".

"-Rony, pelo amor de Deus, será que eu vou ter que ir aí socar essa sua cabeça dura para ver se você consegue pegar essa maldita goles?"

"Rony se empolgou ao passar a bola para Juca Slopper e acertou no nariz do garoto, que começou á sangrar e caiu da vassoura. Cátia saiu correndo e o levou para a enfermaria, enquanto seus companheiros pousavam."

"-Viu o que fez, Rony, agora como vamos jogar sem um batedor? Nosso jogo é daqui á uma semana!!!- Ralhou Harry, jogando a vassoura no chão."

"-Ele está bem, só quebrou o nariz."

"-Ele caiu de mais de vinte metros direto no chão."

"Então se escutou uma voz desconhecida que vinha da arquibancada".

"-Eu acho que posso resolver o seu problema Potter. Sou Kate Gilmore."

N/A: hááááá, por essa vocês não esperavam,né?

Desculpa, pessoal,mas tive que tirar a fic do ar por um tempo pq tinha q arrumar algumas coisas, mas agora ela já ta certinha...

Conseqüentemente, eu acabei apagando as reviews junto... então gente, tratem de COMENTAAARRR..

Mandem reviews, please...minha vida depende deleees

Agradecimentos á Dessinha McGuiller pelos capítulos 4 e 5, que escreveu boa parte dos mesmos...

Capítulo 6- A nova batedora. Vindo logo em sequida...

Não me matem...

Hueheuhe

Bjão


	6. A Nova Batedora

Disclaimer:é necessário dizer que todo o mundo de harry potter, até o gostoso do draquinho não pertencem á mim?quem dera neh, sortuda J.K.¬¬

capitulo 6- A nova batedora

"Então se escutou uma voz desconhecida que vinha da arquibancada".

"-Eu acho que posso resolver o seu problema Potter. Sou Anne Gilmore."

hr 

"Uma garota loira, de olhos castanho mel e estatura média entraram no campo."

"-E quem é você?-Perguntou Potter meio desconfiado e com um quê de interesse, que não agradou nada á Gina."

"-Tá surdo Potter, ela acabou de dizer que o nome dela é Anne."

"-Vocês provavelmente não me conhecem. Sou canadense. Eu cheguei agora pouco e estava assistindo o treino de vocês."

"-Você é o quê?- Perguntou Harry."

"-Isso é algum tipo de comida?- falou Rony."

"-Ô povo ignorante, ela é canadense. Do Canadá! América do Norte!- respondeu Gina, abismada com a pergunta do próprio irmão."

"-Sou filha de um jogador famoso nos Estados Unidos. Cheguei agora á pouco, fui transferida porque a minha escola lá fechou."

"-Porque fechou?- Indagou Gina, curiosa."

"-Por causa da Guerra. Questão de segurança, sabe?! Por isso meu pai me mandou pra cá... Ele diz que é a melhor escola de magia ao redor do mundo."

"Todos ali presentes estufaram o peito em orgulho."

"-Então, se você é filha de um jogador de quadribol, deve ter herdado os genes dele.Você sabe jogar?"

"-Claro Potter."

"-Então de uma demostração."

"Harry abriu a caixa com as bolas e soltou somente um dos balaços. Com uma rapidez incrível, a garota pegou um bastão do banco e, exatamente na hora em que a esfera avançou contra ela, rebateu. O balaço acertou uma das janelas da torre Sul e voltou com tudo, até que Rony conseguiu apanhá-la e guardar."

"-Impressionante. Bem vinda ao time."

"A tal de Anne apertou a mão do moreno, e Gina achou que tinha alguma coisa errada. Ela era simpática demais".

"Eles treinaram mais um pouco, mas Gina teve de parar, pois sentia uma leve tontura."

"-Vá se deitar um pouco, Gina."

"-Eu estou bem Rony, não se preocupe."

"-Gina, você não come nada desde a manhã. - Comentou Harry, que havia prestado atenção na ruiva."

"- Não se meta Potter. Eu estou bem."

"-Bom, gente. Está escurecendo. Acho que por hoje está bom."

hr 

"-Nossa Gina. Viu um fantasma? Tá branca."

"-Ai Colin, você também não."

"-Como assim, você também? Estão te enchendo o saco porque você NÃO COME?"

"-Siiiiiim...-falou ela, com cara de cansada."

"-Pois bem, você não come mesmo. Quer secar de uma hora pra outra... Louca. Aposto que nem jantou."

"-(silêncio)...Er...Não.- respondeu ela, de cabeça baixa."

"-Irresponsável."

"-Ta Colin, tá...- Retroquiou a garota, subindo as escadas que davam no dormitório."

"Chegando ao dormitório, se jogou na beira da cama de braços abertos e barriga pra cima. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia esquecer aquele loiro. Estava realmente a incomodando.A ruiva fica por um tempo pensando naqueles olhos azuis que tanto a importunava, e sem notar, seus próprios vão se fechando lentamente, fazendo a garota cair no sono."

_ i "Ela corria pela floresta. Sentia a presença de algo atrás de si, com uma fúria incontrolável. Um homem alto de capa, lançando flashes de luz, obrigando-a á se esgueirar. Se escondeu atrás de uma árvore, e de repente avistou uma cachoeira. A água do lago era cristalina, havia grama em toda a volta, com flores. Ela caminhou até a beira do lago, e se sentou. Sentiu alguém atrás de si." i/ _

"_-Achei você, Weasley."_

"- Gina?"

"A ruiva acordou sobressaltada. Amy se encontrava sentada na cama, ao seu lado lhe balançando o ombro para acordá-la."

"-Gina, o Harry está até agora lá em baixo sentado te esperando."

"-Que horas são?- Perguntou se sentando, com uma voz de sono esfregando os olhos."

"-Meia noite."

"-O QUÊ?"

Gina levantou correndo.

hr 

"-Desculpe a espera Harry, acabei caindo no sono. - Gina encontra o garoto sentando em frente á lareira, com um olhar longe e melancólico em direção ás chamas."

"Fazia uma noite agradável. O céu estava limpo, deixando á mostra sua estrelas, como jóias que brilhavam, se exibindo para os que as admiravam. A lua iluminava os jardins da escola, e as árvores balançavam para acompanhar a brisa suave."

"-Como é bom ouvir sua voz me chamando de Harry novamente."

"-Pára de drama e vai direto ao assunto! – Cortou a ruiva, impaciente."

"-Dá pra você parar com tanta grosseria! Ta ficando insuportável, sabia?"

"-Ah, pois é. Que pena. Se era só isso, então já vou in..."

"-Espera.- Harry havia se levantado e agora a olhava diretamente nos olhos.- Me disseram que viram você em Hogsmeade com o Malfoy hoje á tarde. È verdade?"

"Gina gargalhava por dentro, mas apenas deixou escapar um sorrisinho de canto de boca."

"-Claro. Algum problema?"

"-Todos. Gina, ele é um Malfoy...- Harry parecia indignado."

"-Nããããão, sério? Claro que ele é um Malfoy, Potter. Qual é o problema de ele ser um Malfoy?"

"-Bom, o problema não é comigo, e sim com a sua família. Porque, aparentemente, eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida!"

"-Ahhh, que bom que você sabe! Agora dá pra me dizer o que você quer?"

"-Eu queria conversar com você Gina...- Á medida que falava, se aproximava mais da garota. "

"-Sobre o que Harry?"

"-Sobre...nós.- Ele encostou uma das mãos no braço da ruiva, que em reação imediata, se arrepiou toda."

"-O..o que tem..nós?"

"-Eu queria tanto que nós déssemos certo...Porque não podemos tentar?"

"-Porque eu te odeio.- ela falou com um sorrisinho de deboche."

"-Não, você não me odeia! Eu sei que não!"

"-Você não sabe de nada Potter, nada. – Não podia chorar ali, não na frente dele. Ela virou de costas para o moreno e se apoiou com uma mão na mesa á sua frente, enquanto com a outra tapava a sua boca."

"-Porque você não conversa comigo, Gina? Nós podemos nos entender, podemos ficar juntos. Eu quero ficar com você Gina, só com você!"

"-Não Harry, eu não posso."

"Tantas vezes ela imaginava aquela mesma cena, no seu quarto. Quanto tempo desejou ouvir da boca dele aquelas exatas palavras. Quanto tempo mais podia lutar contra aquele amor que tanto queria explodir de dentro de seu peito e se libertar?"

"-Porquê não pode Gina?O que nos impede de ficar juntos?Me diz!"

"-Meu orgulho, Harry. Ou você já esqueceu de tudo o que me fez?"

"Ela finalmente se virou para encará-lo. Harry pôde ver rancor, frustração e dor naqueles olhos."

"-Então quer dizer que você vai passar a vida toda me acusando de uma coisa que eu fiz á anos atrás? Você vai me odiar pra sempre por causa de uma estupidez de adolescente?"

"-Quem sabe?!- Completou Gina, se virando para ir embora. Harry, sentindo que a conversa tinha acabado ali, não ia deixa-la ir embora tão cedo. Puxou a pelo braço, e então seus lábios se encontraram."

"Aquele beijo, tanto esperado por ambos, finalmente acontecia. Era tão maravilhoso, tão perfeito. Harry abraçava Gina pela cintura, mas a mesma continuava parada, os braços pendendo ao lado do corpo, sem reação alguma. Apenas de olhos fechados. E assim, rapidamente como o beijo começou, ele se findou."

"-Ok, acho que posso te dar uma chance. – E com um sorriso, finalmente subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino, deixando para trás um rapaz um tanto quanto abobalhado."

hr 

"-Bom dia Amy!"

"-Que animação toda é essa amiga? - Perguntou a loira com um sorrisinho desconfiado."

"-Nada ué. O que poderia ser?- Gina a olhou significantemente, enquanto colocava as meias brancas sentada na cama."

"-Ok...O que está rolando?Você vai me responder ou eu vou ter que sair porta á fora e tentar descobrir por mim mesma?- Falou Amy, fazendo uma cara de quem realmente faria aquilo."

"-Está bem, está bem.- Gina concordou. Ficou encarando a amiga por uns 5 segundos e depois deu um sorriso travesso, indicando a cama da ruiva para as duas sentarem. Logo contou a conversa toda de ontem a noite.

"-Gina, pára de comer. Além de engordar, eu não entendo nada do que você fala!- Comentou Amy, irritada. Gina atacara um chocolate da sua gaveta de mesa de cabeceira enquanto conversava com a loira."

"A ruiva revirou os olhos e continuou a enfiar os bombons na boca."

"-Não enche, me deixa comer em paz pô."

"As amigas e olharam, e logo caíram na gargalhada. Em seguida, Amy atacou alguns bombons da caixinha."

hr 

5:30hs da madrugada.

Torre da Sonserina.

Dormitório Masculino.

Em certo loiro se revirava entre os lençóis, completamente sem sono.

i " Não acredito que não consigo durmir por causa daquela ruiva pobretona. Ela é tão...horrorosa, nojenta, e aaaargh credo!" i/ 

Draco colocou os braços atrás da cabeça e ficou deitado, olhado o teto do dormitório. Aquela garota não saia de seus pensamentos, e isso estava deixando-o preocupado. O sonserino perdeu a noção do tempo que ficou ali lembrando de cada sorriso e cada olhar da ruiva na tarde que passaram juntos no vilarejo.Um raio dourado de luz invadia o seu quarto, e logo Malfoy se deu conta de que amanhecia, e teria de se levantar para ir pra aula. Então a luz dourada foi se apagando, os olhos do loiro foram fechando-se, e o que pareceu ser um minuto depois, acordou sobressaltado com um chacoalhão.

"-Malfoy, acorda, são 07h35min. - Blaise Zabini estava cutucando Draco com sua varinha.Demorou alguns segundos para Draco se dar conta do que estava acontecendo."

"-Que droga cara. Que horas são?- Tropeçando e chutando o pé do criado mudo, o loiro se levantou, correndo.

"-Dez pras oito.- O moreno apenas olhava Draco enfiar correndo uma camisa branca pela cabeça ao mesmo tempo que procurava suas meias dentro do roupeiro."

"-Cara, você quase nunca se atrasa. O que deu em você?"

"-Nada!"

"-Aham, sei."

"-Cala a boca Zabini.Cadê a Parkinson?"

"-Lá embaixo se rindo toda pro Jason Masters.- Ao dizer isso, Blaise olhou com o canto do olho para o loiro, afim de ver a sua reação. Porém, o outro nada fez. "

" Draco jogou uma água no cabelo, pentiando-o para trás.Pegou sua mochila e foi caminhando ligeiro até a porta, onde parou e olhou para Blaise. O moreno estava olhando para Malfoy meio interrogativo.

"-Anda Zabini, estou atrasado."

hr 

"Ginny se espreguiçou lentamente embaixo do edredom rosa claro. Estava tão quentinha ali embaixo que a vontade de sair era realmente muito pouca. Com os olhos semi-cerrados e a visão um tanto quanto embaçada, destapou a cabeça e mirou o despertador na mesa de cabeceira. Ficou um pouco surpresa ao ver que eram 6h50. Desativou o despertador com um toque da varinha e mergulhou novamente embaixo do edredom, mas dessa vez em busca de um pé da meia que havia se perdido no meio da noite."

"Praticamente se arrastando até o banheiro, a ruiva ligou o chuveiro e tomou uma rápida ducha. Estranho acordar assim tão cedo, ainda mais depois de uma noite tão bem dormida."

i "_Apesar de ter sonhado com aquele loiro aguado. Porque esse garoto me persegue até em sonhos? Que raiva, não posso nem ao menos durmir em paz. Era só o que me faltava." i/ _

"A garota se arrumou lentamente. Ficou se olhando um pouco no espelho antes de colocar a saia pregueada e a camisa branca. Sentou em frente á penteadeira, aonde fez um simples rabo de cavalo, e logo depois fez uma leve maquiagem."

"Após as meias ¾ vieram os sapatos. Uma vez calçados, Gina então rumou ao café da manhã. Estava estranhamente calma naquele dia."

"-Bom dia Colin. Bom dia Mione."

"-Bom dia Gina. - Responderam os dois em coro. No salão principal, a ruiva se sentou entre os dois amigos. Hermione e Colin se entreolharam e logo depois olharam para a amiga, que calmamente passava geléia de morango na torrada."

"- Gina, você está bem? 'Tá parecendo meio avoada.- Colin olhava para a ruiva meio preocupado."

"-Estou perfeitamente bem Colin.- Ginny deu um sorriso misterioso para o loiro antes de morder a torrada. Ele pareceu entender, sorrindo de volta, e logo depois piscando para Mione."

"-Então...Como foi ontem á noite?- Mione perguntou instigante para Gina."

"- Ó, você quis dizer, o Harry e eu? Bom, não aconteceu nada demais, nós somente nos... beijamos."

"-O QUE?- A morena arregalou os olhos para a amiga.-" Me explique isso direito. Como é que você sai por ai beijando Harry Potter e não me conta IMEDIATAMENTE?"

"-Ah, porque não é nada demais!Nós estamos namorando só..."

"Colin aproveitou a distração de Hermione quando Neville sentou na mesa e puxou-a para uma conversa, e falou baixinho :"

"-Ahhhhhhh tá...SÓ?SÓ?Como se fosse pouco. Mas Gina, você não queria se vingar dele?E todo aquele seu plano de faze-lo se apaixonar por você e depois pisar em cima?"

"-E você espera que eu faça isso como?Tenho que começar namorando, não é?- Gina sussurrava para Colin.

"Apesar de soltar um i _É, ta certo. _i/ , o loiro ficou um pouco desconfiado, mas não falou nada.

"Amy e o resto das meninas juntaram-se á mesa para tomar café, e logo a conversa dos dois fora esquecida. O burburinho só foi interrompido quando um grito veio da mesa da sonserina."

hr 

"Draco se sentou rapidamente na mesa para tomar café, mas quando viu que não estava tão atrasado assim, desacelerou um pouco."

"-Draco?"

"-Que é Blaise?"

"-Você está irritado, hein."

"-Não me diga."

"-O que aconteceu ontem á noite?A Pansy parecia furiosa."

"-Como diabos eu vou saber? De certo quebrou uma unha. Me passe o pão."

"-O que será que o Draquinho fez?"

"-Larga do meu pé Zabini. Passe o pão."

"-Você não falou com a sua ruivinha ontem?"

"-Não Blaise."

"-Ah, então é ESSE o motivo da irritação. - O moreno fez uma cara de quem havia descoberto um ovo de ouro."

"-Desde quando não ver uma ruiva pobretona e perebenta vai ser motivo pra eu me irritar, Zabini?"

"-Sei lá."

"-Você se esqueceu que eu só estou nessa pra ferrar com o Potter?"

"-É, sei sei...Cuidado pra você não se envolver com essa garota, Malfoy. Você sabe o que os seus pais iriam dizer..."

"-Olha aqui Zabini.- Os olhos do garoto que normalmente eram acinzentados haviam escurecido com a simples menção de seus pais.- Meus pais não podem nem SONHAR que eu estou vendo a Weasley. Mesmo não tendo nada com ela, minha mãe pode fazer um escândalo, e então todo mundo iria saber. Então trate de manter esse seu bico bem fechado por que senão eu mesmo faço questão de te matar depois."

"-Cara, eu acho que é um pouco tarde, sabe... Veja bem, quando você resolveu levar a Wea...- Mas a explicação de Blaise foi bruscamente interrompida.

"-DRACO ALEXANDER MALFOY!"

"O loiro engoliu em seco e se virou para olhar a cara vermelha de raiva de sua namorada, e tentou segurar o riso ao ouvir o comentário de Josh:"

"-IIhh, ferro.!"

N/A: MEU DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUS...

MIL DESCULPAAAS PELO GIGANTESCO ATRASOOOOOOOOOO!

Eu seeei, eu sou uma autora muito desnaturada e tudo mais, podem me xingar. Desde que deixem reviews...;D

O capítulo tava pela metade, e eu tava me enrolando para terminar, porque as idéias resolveram abandonar esta pobre alma!

Mas de agora em diante, prometo atualizar!

Bom, pelo menos um capítulo por semana!

Vai ser difícil, mas vou conseguir!

PELO AMOR DE MERLIN, COMENTEEEEEEM!

VOCÊS NÃO TÊM PIEDADE DE UMA AUTORA NÃO HEIN?!

Desculpem-me pelo tamanho do capitulo, eu sei que está um pouco pequeno e pobre em relação ao anterior, mas prometo que daqui a pouco vcs vão ver bastante D/G Action!

Agradecimentos:

**Miss Natyh Zabini: **Nããão, essa batedora nova não vai ser malvaaada nem nada mto assim!Mas com certeza vai ter um vilão (ou vilã. Quem sabe?:P huhuuhuhuh) nessa fic, pode apostar!Beeeeijos queriii.

**Dessa McGuiller: **Loraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Capitulo dedicado pra ti, já que tu é a inspiração da minha vida, luz divina e tals.

Hasiuhasuhauiashauihsauihsuiahsuiahs

E obrigado por me lembrar que eu tenho que att.

Se não fosse tu, essa fic ia continuar atirada ás moscas.

TE AMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Beeeeijos..

Galera, leiam tbm A garotinha do Papai, no FF. Da dessinha mcguiller, é mto boa.

Bom pessoal, beeeijao pra vcs.

E COMENTEM PELO AMOR DE MERLIN.!

BEEEJOKAAAS NA BUNDA DO DRACO PRA TODO MUNDOOOOOO

ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ


	7. Correspondendo

Disclaimer: Não, o mundo mágico de Harry Potter não pertence á mim, muito menos o draquinhooo.(suspiros...), ma se vierem me roubar a Amy ou o Josh vai ter pau¬¬

Hihihhi

Enjoy it...

Capítulo 7 – Correspondendo.

"-DRACO ALEXANDER MALFOY!"

"O loiro engoliu em seco e se virou para olhar a cara vermelha de raiva de sua namorada, e tentou segurar o riso ao ouvir o comentário de Josh:"

"-IIhh, ferro.!"

"-VOCÊ VAI ME EXPLICAR AGORA QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA!!! LEVANTA **JÁ** DAÍ!"

"-Que história? – Perguntou Draco bem sério. i _Não, ela não é louca a ponto de gritar que eu sai com a Wea.._ i/ _."_

"-VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM DO QUE EU ESTOU FALANDO, DRACO MALFOY. - Gritava Parkinson com as mãos na cintura, seu rosto fervendo de raiva. - QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE VOCÊ LEVAR AQUELA PO..."

i _" Sim, ela é... _ i/ .O sonserino se levantou rapidamente da mesa, puxando a loira pelo braço".

"-Você quer parar de fazer fiasco? Está todo mundo olhando. - Repreendeu Draco, olhando para os lados e levando-a para trás de uma pilastra."

"-Que olhem, assim saberão que você é MEU NAMORADO. – Pansy olhava com arrogância para as pessoas no salão comunal, que cochichavam e riam entre si."

"-Você ficou louca? Para quê gritar daquele jeito, Parkinson?"

"-O que você estava fazendo com a nojenta da Weasley fêmea em Hogsmeade, em vez de ir COMIGO?"

"Draco largou o braço dela e colocou as duas mãos nos bolsos da calça."

"-Ela foi me acompanhar para escolher um presente. Estava somente retribuindo um favor, Pansy."

"-Era só me pedir, Draquinho. Você não precisava levar aquela pobretona lá. Você não comprou nada para ela né Draco?! Quer dizer, não deu esmola nem nada né.- A garota já soava mais manhosa, alisando o peito do namorado."

"-Claro que não, Parkinson. - Draco soltou uma risada fria. - Não havia motivo para tal escândalo. E vê se me larga, que eu quero terminar de tomar meu café...SOZINHO."

"Ao dizer isto, o loiro seguiu caminhando de volta rumo á sua mesa. Sentiu o olhar de Virgínia queimar em sua nuca e nem sequer ousou olhar em sua direção, pois sabia que não era a única á observar-lhe."

hr 

"-Nossa, quem é essa pobre alma esganiçada que está gritando?"

"O comentário de Colin fez alguns grifinórios rirem, e Gina congelou com o que veio á seguir."

"-É a Parkinson, fazendo escândalo como sempre. Parece que Malfoy levou outra ao passeio no povoado."

"As bochechas da ruiva queimaram e a voz de Angelina parecia derramar-lhe um balde de água fria por dentro."

"-Ninguém sabe quem foi? – Rony perguntava á Angelina justamente quando alguém resolveu interromper a fofoca."

"-Bom dia. - Era Anne (Gilmore). Gina sentiu vontade de beijá-la."

"-Bom dia. Você tem aula de que agora?"

"-De poções."

"-Ah, então seus horários são iguais aos meus.- Gina agradeceu á Deus pela ótima oportunidade de poder mudar de assunto..."

"-Ah, que legal...Nossa, acabei de passar por um casal ali atrás, a menina parecia querer o rim dele. É sempre assim por aqui?"

"-Você não viu nada ainda. - A resposta de Colin veio seguida de uma risadinha de Rony."

"Quando a ruiva levantou a cabeça de sua torrada para rir, viu um Draco Malfoy sério demais se dirigindo á sua mesa, do outro lado do saguão. O garoto parecia não querer se mexer, somente se sentou ao lado de um moreno sonserino, fez um rápido comentário e seguiu com seu café. Logo depois, Harry se sentou á mesa."

hr 

"-O que houve?"

"-O de sempre, Josh."

"-Como assim, o de sempre? - O moreno parecia extremamente confuso."

"-Depois eu te explico.- Draco lançou um olhar significativo para Blaise. "

"-Você está bem?- o loiro perguntou para Zabini, debochadamente. O outro tentava fazer um sinal com a cabeça, e parecia que estava tendo algum tipo de convulsão."

"-Olha lá... - Sussurrou baixinho, apontando para a mesa da Grifinória."

"O sonserino olhou, e quando o fez, desejou não te-lo feito."

"Virgínia estava conversando animadamente com um moreno de olhos verdes do seu lado. i _MUITO animadamente, pro meu gosto._ i/ "

"Sentiu uma onde de raiva atingi-lo tão rapidamente que quase não pôde disfarçar, justo quando a ruiva resolveu arriscar uma olhada para a mesa da sonserina."

"-Draco, aquela não é a sua ruiva com o racha-Potter?"

"-Cale a boca, Zabini...".

hr 

**6h50minPM**

**Torre Norte**

"E lá estava ele... Draco Malfoy se dirigia ao banheiro masculino, pelos corredores da Torre Norte, com a Weasley povoando seus pensamentos."

i _"Potter ridículo, quem ele pensa que é?Ficar se rindo todo para a Weasley, tocando na mão dela. Eu vou mandar ele pegar aquela mão dele e enfiar no..."_ i/ 

"Os amistosos pensamentos de Draco foram interrompidos quando alguma coisa se chocou contra ele quando virava no corredor. Ao ver os cabelos ruivos da que caía no chão, riu."

i "_Impossível... É bom demais pra ser verdade..."_ i/ 

"-Ora, ora, ora, mas o que temos aqui? A srta. Potter. - Riu-se Draco, colocando as mãos no bolso e olhando para a garota no chão."

"-Obrigado por se pronunciar antes do meu pedido de desculpas. Me poupou o trabalho de retira-lo."

"Ao ver a ruiva tentando se levantar, Draco adiantou-se, mas ela foi mais rápida."

"-NÃO encoste em mim. Não preciso da sua ajuda."

"-Deixa de ser fresca, Weasley. Porque eu não posso tocar em você? - Draco tentou ser irônico, mas a repreensiva da ruiva pareceu deixá-lo sem ação."

"-Porque da última vez que o fez, deu merda."

"Ela agora havia se aproximado demais, ficando á uma distância perigosa do loiro."

"-Não precisa mentir, pequena. - Falou Draco, puxando a ruiva pela cintura.- Eu sei que você gostou..."

"A boca de Draco foi descendo do pescoço da ruiva para o colo, e então subiu novamente, indo encontrar a boca."

"-Não...m-enti...E-eu n-n-ão gos...Ahh..."

"Ele sentiu o peso da ruiva aumentar, e percebeu que ela estava se entregando.Mas naquele momento, Draco não conseguia pensar em mais nada, que não fosse o efeito que fazia aquela pele macia sobre a sua. Sua mão encontrou as costas da ruiva, por debaixo da blusa, e quando sentiu a mão dela em seus cabelos, algo pareceu lhe trazer de volta á realidade."

"-Viu? Eu sei que você quer Weasley. Agora, se me der licença, eu AINDA preciso usar o banheiro."

"Afastou-se bruscamente, tentando respirar melhor". Ao ver a vermelhidão da pequena á sua frente, Draco não pode evitar de rir. Ele conseguira".

"Então entrou no banheiro masculino, deixando uma ruiva ofegante para trás."

hr 

i _"Loiro maldito.Porque eu, Merlin?Porquê justo eu que esse miserável arrogante foi escolher pra importunar?" i/ _

"De volta á aula de Astronomia, a ruiva se senta ao lado de Colin, que olhou para ela com uma cara de quem vira um Testrálio."

"-Gininha querida, o que DIABOS houve com você? Está toda vermelha e bagunçada."

"A garota tirou um pequeno espelhinho da mochila. Sim, Colin estava certo. Parecia que estava com a cara prestes á explodir."

"-Qual é a graça, Amy? - Questionou Virgínia, ainda arrumando deus cabelos no espelho. Não precisava olhar para sua amiga para saber que a outra estava rindo.Podia sentir de longe."

"-Nada, só que você simplesmente não consegue disfarçar, não é?"

"-Do que diabos você está fal...".

"-Mas talvez a senhorita Weasley saiba em que dia do mês acontece o alinhamento perfeito de Saturno e Urano, não?"

"Se fez silêncio na sala enquanto a professora falava. Gina viu muitas cabeças se virarem para ela, que gaguejava tentando achar resposta quando o sinal bateu e todos começaram a recolher seus materiais e sair da sala, em rumo aos seus salões comunais."

"-Do que você estava falando, Amy?- A garota cochichou no ouvido da amiga enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor."

"-Oras, do Malfoy, é claro."

"-O QUÊ?..O , o quê que tem ele?"

"-Não precisa disfarçar, vermelhinha. É ÓBVIU que você topou com ele aquela hora que saiu da sala!"

"-Co-como você sabe?"

"-Pude perceber só pelo seu estadinho quando voltou."

"Amy olhou para a amiga e sorriu, e Gina relaxou um pouco."

"-Perkipirsky Pesternomi."

"O quadro da mulher gorda girou, permitindo que os alunos da Grifinória passassem e Gina deu de cara com Harry."

"-Oi ruiva... - O moreno lhe deu um beijo, e Gina abriu um sorriso. i _Ele também me chama de ruiva." _ i/ .

"-O que foi, Gin?"

"-Nada, um pouco cansada só. - Gina conseguiu disfarçar, mas não gostou nem um pouco do que tinha pensado."

"Harry a puxou pelo braço, e os dois sentaram no sofá, com primeiranistas e setimanistas cochichando á sua volta."

"-Não dê bola para eles, Gina. Você está COMIGO agora...- Harry fez menção de se aproximar para um beijo, mas a garota se afastou, com uma sobrancelha erguida."

"-Grande coisa, né. Convencido."

"-Êêêêê, convencido não, dona esquentadinha..."

"-Você não viu nada ainda... - Ela deu uma piscadela e, rindo, beijou o namorado."

"O retrato tornou á girar, e uma morena entrou por ele. Harry sorriu e a garota, reconhecida como Anna Gilmore, sorriu de volta. Mas esse detalhe pareceu passar despercebido pelo outro."

"-Oi."

"-Oi Anna. Está se adaptando bem á escola?- Gina perguntou, educadamente, se ajeitando ao lado de Harry, no sofá."

"-Ah, estou. São todos maravilhosos comigo, claro."

i _"NEM todos..." i/ _

"-Só tive um conflito com uma menina com cara de cachorro, maior nojenta. Parecia ser uma sonserina..."

"-Sim, qualquer uma que tenha cara de cachorro se chama Pansy Parkinson. Mas porquê ela foi implicar com você? Será que é só porque você chegou agora?"

"-Bem, não entendi direito. É que eu esbarrei com ela e derrubei meus livros no chão. Então um cara me ajudou á junta-los. Pelo escândalo que ela fez, aquele era o namorado dela."

"-E ele se apresentou?"

"-Oh, sim. Disse que o nome dele era Draco Malfoy, ou algo parecido. Pareceu-me bem simpático, ele..."

"O olhar um tanto sonhador que a fez lembrar Luna inundou Gina de raiva. i _Simpático???SIMPÁTICO??!!Aquele garoto é uma cobra oxigenada, isso sim.E galinha, ainda por cima.Nojento, ah se eu pego ele..."_

"-Com licença, vou descer para o jantar. - Ela tentou se retirar educadamente, mas qualquer um que estivesse prestando um pouco mais de atenção poderia perceber o que se passava pela cabeça da ruiva."

"-Do que ela está falando?O jantar é só daqui á uma hora..."

i _"Imbecil, só porque tem uma bunda linda e uma pegada boa, acha que pode andar por ai, galanteando as outras.Garoto asqueroso"._ i/ 

hr 

**08h00minPM**

**Salão Comunal da Grifinória.**

"Depois de algumas horas rondando pelo castelo, Gina voltou salão comunal. Pensando em encontrar vários alunos atirados pelas poltronas, com as cabeças em cima de suas tarefas. Pensou encontrar Harry conversando com aquela Anna... Mas ficou surpresa ao se deparar com toda a população feminina da grifinória amontoada no quadro de avisos."

"-O que houve?- Perguntou a ruiva, ao achar Colin tentando sair do bolo de mulher, espremido."

"-Pelo que eu consegui ler por debaixo do braço de uma das Patil, vai ter um baile de máscaras para comemorar o Helloween."

"-Ta brincando?"

"-Não amiga... - Colin praticamente dava pulinhos de alegria.

"-Gina, você sabe o que está acontecendo?"

"Bárbara vinha descendo as escadas, com os cabelos presos em um coque e o rosto úmido."

"-Vai haver um baile de máscaras para comemorar o Helloween."

"-NOSSA!SÉRIO MESMO?"

"-Verdade...- Gina confirmou, baixo."

"-Nossa, isso vai ser D-E-M-A-I-S."

"-Ah se vai...".

"Logo Gina e Colin se juntaram á Amy, Bárbara, Luana e Carol, que conversavam animadamente em um grupinho ao lado da lareira."

hr 

**08h10minPM**

**Salão Comunal da Sonserina**

"-O que você ta pensando, trovando aquela sirigaita na minha frente."

"-Pansy, LARGA DO MEU PÉ."

"-Não vem com essa não, senhor Malfoy."

"-Escuta aqui, Parkinson. Esse é o segundo piti que você dá em menos de 24 horas. Se eu escutar essa sua voz esganiçada MAIS UMA VEZ , eu juro que eu vou perder a paciência."

"A sonserina fez uma cara de indignada, e então subiu para seu dormitório, batendo o pé na escada. Draco se jogou no sofá então, passando a mão pelo rosto e fechando os olhos."

i "_A boca de Draco foi descendo do pescoço da ruiva para o colo, e então..." I/ _

"-Eae meu...Que cara é essa?"

Draco acordou de seu transe sentindo um peso sendo jogado no sofá, bem ao seu lado.Era Josh."

"-Nada, McGuiller. È a de sempre."

"-Cara, se fosse a de sempre, você tava ferrado. É a sua 'ruivinha' de novo, é?"

"-Hahaha, como você é engraçado, Josh."

"-Eu sei, ELAS vivem me dizendo isso."

"-Galinha..."

"-Corno..."

"-Corno, eu?- Draco levantou uma sobrancelha."

"-É. Me diz aí, Malfoy. Como é perder para o Potter?

"-Agora, olha aqui McGuiller..."

"Draco já ia revidar, indignado, quando Blaise interrompeu."

"-Então Malfoy, vai me contar o que ta acontecendo ou vou ter que descobrir sozinho?"

"Alguns segundos de silêncio foram seguidos pela pergunta do moreno."

"-Ok, mas mais ninguém pode saber disso."

"-Confia em mim, cara. Da minha boca não vai sair nada."

"-É, a não ser merda né, Blaise."

"-Cala a boca, Josh. Deixa o cara contar a história."

"-Lembram que eu levei a Weasley pra passear em Hogsmeade? Pois é, ela só aceitou quando eu falei pra ela de um plano pra ferrar com o Potter."

"-Peraí, a Weasley querendo ferrar com o Potter?Mas ela não ta namorando com ele?- Perguntou Josh, fazendo com que o estômago de Draco apertasse,como se tivesse levado um soco."

"-Obviamente, McGuiller. Então a ruiva saiu comigo. E a beijei. Mas agora ela ta com aquele Potter maldito e nem fala comigo direito."

"-Então o que você está esperando? Uma oportunidade cair do céu?"

"-Zabini, você esqueceu que eu sou um Malfoy? Eu NUNCA espero."

"-Malfoy... Eu acho que sei qual é a oportunidade perfeita."

"Dizendo isso, Draco olhou para aonde o dedo de Josh apontava. Ao olhar o que dizia o quadro de avisos, seus lábios formaram um sorriso de canto."

"-Baile é? Agora então essa ruivinha vai ver só...".

"O loiro se levantou tão rapidamente que os dois amigos pularam, sobressaltados, e observaram o loiro subir correndo as escadas em direção ao dormitório masculino."

"Batendo a porta de leve atrás de si, ele abriu a primeira gaveta do seu criado mudo e puxou uma pena, tinteiro e pergaminho."

hr 

"Na janela de seu dormitório, sozinha, encontrava-se uma ruiva olhando para a lua, confusamente, abraçada ao joelhos. Aquele loiro não saía da sua cabeça, aquele beijo não saía... Muito menos o toque da sua pele."

"Um barulho estridente tirou a ruiva de seus devaneios. Ela tomou um susto ao se deparar com uma coruja preta de olhos cinzentos voando ao seu lado. Hesitante, pegou a carta do bico do animal, que rapidamente foi embora."

"Se segurando para não rir, ela viu a carta endereçada á i _" Virgínia "_ i/ .

" i _Cara Weasley..._

F_eliz por namorar o Potter perfeito? Ou ainda querendo acabar com a raça do garoto cicatriz?_

_Estranho, por um momento aquela segurança toda sua me pareceu ir para o espaço, não?_

_Estou mandando o seu trabalho, como prometido._

_Até mais ver, Weasley..._

_D.M i/ "_

"Enfim sorrindo, Gina desceu do parapeito e sentou-se em sua cama, ao lado de uma pena e tinteiro."

i "_Ainda bem que Bárbara está no banho ainda..."_ i/ 

N/A: Aiiii, eu não sei quanto á vocês, mas achei muito fofa da parte do Malfoy, mandar a carta...

Ele não costuma assim, mas sabem como é homem com o orgulho ferido neh...

**Gabii – Bom, agora você pode imaginar o que o acontece quando um Malfoy sente ciúmes. Se bem que aqui eu não mostrei nem 1/3 do que é um Malfoy REALMENTE com ciúmes. Mas pode deixar que ainda vai ter MUUUUUUUUITO³³³ mais...**

**Rakitah – Siiim, o Draco que fudeeeeeo.**

**E se depender de mim...quer dizer, da gina..vai se fder muito mais...heheheheh **

**Thaty – Obrigado por comentar, amore. Conta muito pra mim...Continua comentando, se quiser dar idéias, expressar opiniões, se sinta á vontade, ok?**

BEIJOS PESSOAS

beijo especial pra Dessinha McGuiller, que É a minha beta (vai ser a oficial) que não pode betar esse cap porque eu estou atoladérrima de trabalhos na escola, então não tivemos tempo de juntas nossas cabeça e mentes maléficas...

Mas quando isso acontece...

Até o próximo cap.

Beijões


End file.
